


Никогда не Сдавайся /Never Surrender

by Sangvinius



Series: Dark Corners and Labyrinths [1]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Detectives, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Science Fiction, Survival, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangvinius/pseuds/Sangvinius
Summary: Дознаватель Инквизиции попадает в место из легенд, полное ужасов, а также ужасающих обитателей. Место, в которое никто не хочет попасть по доброй воле.





	1. Пленение

Я пришел в себя от страшной тряски и чьего-то громкого плача. В помещении было темно. Голова раскалывалась, я не мог осознать где я и кто я. К горлу подступила тошнота, и лишь усилием воли я сдержал приступ рвоты. Мысли путались, я не мог даже вспомнить свое имя толком и как оказался здесь. Меня окружали другие люди, которых я мог учуять или ощутить их тепло, но они не обращали внимание на меня. Кто-то молился, кто-то жаловался на судьбу, вдалеке слышен был горький женский плач.  
Наконец тряска закончилась, дальше наш транспорт полетел спокойно и мирно.  
Я спросил у сидящего рядом со мной:  
\- Что случилось, почему здесь так темно?  
Но никакого ответа не последовало. Человек, сидящий рядом со мной, лишь уткнулся головой в колени, обхватив ее руками. Отчаяние, царившее в этом помещении, было почти осязаемо, оно, казалось, давило сверху на плечи и с каждым вдохом забиралось в легкие, пронизывало через кровь все тело все сильнее и сильнее.  
Вдруг мы ощутили резкий толчок. И справа от меня, словно бы, открылись сходни, в глаза ударил неяркий, но все равно слепящий свет. Из света вышла фигура и что-то резко и отрывисто крикнула на неизвестном мне языке. Я закрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь, проморгаться и привыкнуть к освещению. После слов фигуры плач и причитания усилились, кроме женских к ним добавились еще и мужские. Они умоляли сжалиться, отпустить, умоляли о милосердии снисхождении и добродетели, но тот, к кому они обращались, не слушал их. Он лишь одним резким движением, едва заметным человеческому глазу, выхватил клинок из ножен, судя по звуку, активировал силовое поле и одним ударом срубил ближайшему сидящему голову. Раздался звук фонтанирующей крови и упавшей на металлический пол головы.  
Мои глаза наконец привыкли к освещению, и я решился взглянуть на того, кто это сделал. Увиденное поразило меня: высокая, худая фигура была кабалитом темных эльдар, судя по знакам отличия, в ранге драконта.  
Понимание этой ситуации оглушило меня словно молот, и я вспомнил все.  
Я Генри Арчертон, уроженец Сцинтиллы, из города улья Сибеллус, со средних уровней, мне 32 стандартных земных года. А маленькая розетта Инквизиции, на отвороте куртки, говорила мне, что я дознаватель Инквизитора Ордо Ксенос Гордона Фланвика Аверштайна. Идеальное резюме для того, кому скоро предстоит умереть в жутких мучениях. Я вспомнил все подробности нашего пленения, обстоятельства смерти Инквизитора от рук вероломного вольного торговца Годвина фон Клюгена и нашу дальнейшую продажу темным эльдарам в качестве рабов.  
Я не знал, что было с остальными членами ячейки аколитов, сопровождавшими Инквизитора, попали ли они в плен или были убиты, сейчас уже не имело никакого значения. Хотя если они уже умерли, то, возможно, Император был к ним милосерден, и они умерли сразу, не испытав тех мучений, которые предстоят пленникам Комморага.  
Язык темных эльдар я понимал очень смутно. Инквизитор Аверштайн лишь начал меня постепенно обучать эльдарскому, причем он обучал меня языку эльдар с искусственных миров, а язык обитателей Темного Города был более резким, отрывистым и грубым. Из-за этого я не понимал большую часть того, что они говорили. Идеальный язык для отдачи команд, приказов и оглашения смертных приговоров.  
Нас вывели из транспорта на сходни и мы оказались в Порту Потерянных Душ, месте, где никто не хотел бы оказаться по доброй воле. Свет украденных солнц Илмей был тусклый и походил больше на свет очень яркой луны, нежели нормальной звезды. Эльдары выстроили нас в колонны по двое, сковали цепью по рукам и ногам.  
Кабалит, которого я ранее опознал как возможного драконта, громко крикнул на ломаном низком готике:  
\- Шевелитесь, животные!  
И колонна двинулась. Большинство даже боялось поднять головы, некоторые рыдали, кто-то все еще молился Богу-Императору, не переставая и не отвлекаясь ни на что. Один из кабалитов подошел к молящемуся и ударил его прикладом осколочной винтовки по виску. Мужчина упал как подкошенный, едва не уронив скованных с ним других пленников. Из пробитого виска у него хлестала кровь. Драконт что-то крикнул своему подчиненному, ударившему молящегося мужчину. Я заметил, как он сильнее сжал свою винтовку, закинул ее за плечо, отцепил оглушенного раба от цепи, без особых усилий поднял его за плечи и потащил куда-то в сторону от сходней.  
Я напоследок решил осмотреть то место куда мы прибыли. Судя по всему, это были одни из так называемых «Ворот Комморага», космопорт куда прибывали и где швартовались космические корабли темных эльдар. За нами еще можно было разглядеть портал в паутину, из которого прилетел корабль, на котором нас привезли. Вокруг этого портала в виде очень большой подковы располагались швартовочные пристани. Высокие, изогнутые здания больше напоминающие шипы терновника, нежели привычные имперские. Тем временем наша колонна тронулась. Кабалит, который командовал процессией, внимательно наблюдал за колоннами, идущими мимо него с невысокого помоста. Я в свою очередь с присущим мне неуемным любопытством наблюдал за ним. Когда наши взгляды пересеклись, и он взглянул мне в глаза, я почувствовал всю тяжесть взора хладнокровного убийцы, даже притом, что на нем все еще был надет шлем. Драконт жестом велел остановить процессию.  
Пленники удивленно подняли голову и посмотрели на командира. По моей спине пробежали мурашки, я судорожно сглотнул и застыл на месте от ужаса. Я утешал себя одной мыслью, если он убьет меня сейчас, то я хотя бы умру быстрой смертью. Пока я размышлял, ко мне подошли двое кабалитов и расцепили мои кандалы на ноге, оставив лишь наручники. Один из них повел меня за собой, а другой принялся сцеплять обратно разомкнутую цепь. Меня повели к помосту и поставили перед ним. Драконт даже когда спустился был на добрую голову выше меня, при том, что мой рост был сто семьдесят пять сантиметров. Эльдар схватил меня за воротник куртки и, указав на прицепленную с внутренней стороны розетту, спросил:  
\- Настоящая?  
Я, удивившись остроте его зрения, смог лишь испуганно кивнуть. Драконт посмотрел на меня пронзительным взором, ощущавшемся даже сквозь надетый на него шлем. Видно он пытался что-то усмотреть в моих глазах, какой-то малейший признак лжи или фальши, чтобы он мог обратно приковать меня к остальным несчастным. Поиски правды ему быстро надоели, и он скомандовал что-то остальным кабалитам. Мне на голову тут же надели мешок, который насквозь пропах застарелой человеческой кровью и гнилым мясом. Тошнота снова подвалила к моему горлу.  
"Не хватало еще мне проблеваться" - судорожно подумал я.  
Когда на моей голове оказался мешок, кабалиты подхватили меня под руки с двух сторон и повели куда-то. Вдаль, в сторону от толпы, звенящей своими цепями.  
Шли мы очень долго. Едва проходивший сквозь ткань мешка свет искусственных солнц, сменился еще более тусклым внутренним освещением Шпилей Комморага. Когда мы наконец пришли к нужному месту ноги жутко болели. Я думал, что не смогу сделать больше ни шагу.  
Когда с меня сняли мешок, передо мной открылось зрелище высоких арочных ворот, вытесанных из обсидиана. На воротах были изображены различные батальные сцены, сцены охоты, пиршеств и другие, которые я не мог расшифровать. Искусность мастеров, изваявших эти сцены на воротах, поражала. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть и некоторые фигуры пустятся в пляс, другие сойдутся в жестокой битве, а кто-то будет поднимать тост за здравие на пиру.  
Из размышлений меня вырвал драконт, резко схвативший за плечо рукой в латной перчатке.  
Схватив плечо, он сжал его с такой силой, что, казалось, еще чуть чуть и затрещат кости.  
\- Архонт решила лично принять тебя и допросить. Прояви все доступное тебе уважение, жалкий мон'кей, ибо если не проявишь, твоя учесть будет вполне предсказуема.  
Сказав это, драконт отпустил меня и начал спускаться по лестнице. Стоило только ему скрыться за перелетом, как ворота начали открываться. Передо мной предстала тронная зала. Я силился скрыть изумление, но это было почти невозможно. Оглядывая изукрашенные витражи в арочных окнах, выходящих на Верхнюю Комморру, я с удивлением отмечал, что рисунок витража нисколько не мешал обозревать происходящее снаружи. Созерцание красот дворца прервали двое инкубов, незаметно подошедших ко мне сзади. Они почти не слышно встали сбоку от меня.  
Инкубы представляли из себя действительно устрашающее зрелище. Тяжелая панцирная броня и рогатые шлема действительно напоминали мне о демонах из архаичных верований древней Терры. Их двуручные клейвы внушали не меньше, изукрашенные светящимися рунами и с включенным силовым полем, которое едва слышно потрескивало. Оторвав взгляд от Инкубов, я посмотрел в центр зала где возвышался трон, на котором сидел Архонт. Свет Илмей из витражей слепил меня, и я не мог толком разглядеть даже фигуру, сидящую на троне. Вспомнив о предупреждении драконта, я поспешил опуститься на колени.  
-Хороший мон'кей. Промедли ты еще хотя бы секунду я бы повелела зарубить тебя, - раздался с трона мелодичный женский голос, говоривший со мной на готике почти без акцента.  
Я лихорадочно начал думать о том, чтобы можно было ей сказать, чтобы хоть как-то продлить свое жалкое существование.  
\- Чем могу быть полезен госпоже? - раболепно ответил я. Презрение к самому себе, за то, что я только что сказал, было непереносимо.  
\- Скажи мне, правда ли ты являешься агентом вашей, так называемой, священной Имперской Инквизиции? - обладательница голоса встала с трона и медленно начала спускаться по лестнице, цокая высокими каблуками по камню ступеней.  
Я хотел было взглянуть на нее, но инкубы тотчас же прижали меня рукоятями клейвов обратно к полу, не давая поднять глаза и взглянуть на архонта.  
\- Да госпожа, являюсь, - ответил я. Архонт продолжила спускаться по лестнице, я услышал едва уловимый шелест тканей ее одеяний.  
\- Ну заинтересуй тогда меня, агент Инквизиции, скажи, чем же ты должен отличаться в моих глазах от остальных рабов? Почему я должна сохранить тебе жизнь и даровать какое-то ее подобие при моем дворе? - произнесла архонт, подходя ко мне.  
\- Я обладаю многими знаниями об Империуме людей, организациях Империума, руководителях сектора Каликсис, как мы его называемым, и сопредельного с ним сектора Скарус, знаю о самых разнообразных имперских тайных обществах, о нечистых на руку вольных торговцах, которые, возможно, согласятся с вами сотрудничать ради прибыли. Если вас интересуют мои навыки, то я весьма хорошо владею лаз оружием и довольно неплохо умею фехтовать. Обучен проводить следствие, дознание, шифровку и дешифровку самых разнообразных документов, лингвистическую экспертизу и археологические раскопки. Также обладаю фотографической памятью и спокойно могу запоминать огромные объемы информации, - затараторил я.  
\- Поднимись, дай мне на тебя поближе взглянуть, - произнесла архонт, подойдя ко мне.  
Я, почувствовав, что инкубы отошли и отпустили меня, решился встать и взглянуть на говорившую.  
Архонт была очень высокой эльдаркой с великолепной фигурой. Мне приходилось смотреть на нее снизу-вверх и ее довольно внушительный, для эльдарки, бюст отвлекал мой взор от прекрасного лица. Ее внешность разительно отличалась от того, что говорила имперская пропаганда об эльдарах в целом и темных эльдарах в частности.  
Архонт была красива, очень красива. Лицо эльдарки было словно выточено из горного хрусталя, казалось бы, немного резкие черты лица прекрасно гармонировали между собой. Завершали ансамбль сего великолепия большие, миндалевидные, раскосые, голубые глаза с черной склерой и длинные черные волосы, заплетенные в замысловатую косу. На голове архонт носила изысканную черную корону, украшенную рубинами, которые идеально сочетались с багрово-красным цветом полных губ. Эльдарка была одета в платье с длинным рукавом и вырезом на бедре в цветах черного и багрово-красного, украшенного теми же самыми багровыми рубинами, складывающимися в причудливый рисунок на груди и животе.  
Архонт наклонилась ко мне так, что я мог почувствовать горячее дыхание на своем лице и ощутить аромат изысканных духов. Она подняла остро отточенным ногтем за подбородок мое лицо, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Ноготь очень больно впился мне в кожу, едва не разрывая. Но я не обращал на это внимание я был загипнотизирован взглядом эльдарских глаз, необычных, чарующих, чуждых и одновременно пугающих. Эльдарка рассматривала, изучала, искала во мне любые намеки на ложь или страх. Но во мне не было ни лжи, ни страха, было лишь удивление и восхищение. Я силился себе напомнить, что она темный эльдар, друкари, воплощенная жестокость, подлость и порок. Удивление от увиденного сводило на нет, все мои попытки трезво смотреть на вещи.  
Удовлетворившись изучением эмоций, Архонт отпустила меня, встала в полный рост и принялась расспрашивать обо всем, что интересовало, ходя вокруг кругами. Стук каблуков высоких сапог резко отдавался во всем зале. Я едва успевал отвечать на один вопрос, как эльдарка тут же задавала другой, не давая ни секунды раздумья. Мне пришлось напрячь все имеющиеся интеллектуальные способности, чтобы правильно и вовремя отвечать на все вопросы. Казалось, что допрос длился несколько часов, ноги жутко болели от перенапряжения, а горло пересохло и, отвечая на вопросы, я сорвался на хрип. Моя совесть была относительно чиста, архонта не интересовали тайны Инквизиции, ее интересовали торговые маршруты, стабильность торговли, информация о возможных торговых партнерах и многое другое. Когда мне казалось, что ноги меня подведут, и я упаду от усталости, допрос резко закончился и комморитка начала подниматься обратно на трон. Стоило ей только ступить на первую ступеньку лестницы, как в один из боковых входов тронного зала зашла другая эльдарка. Красотой она не уступала архонту, а внешнее сходство намекало на родственные связи между ними. Хотя вошедшая была не столь светлокожа как архонт, сильнее всего в глаза бросались волосы темно-синего почти черного цвета, каскадом спадающие с плеч и достающие до колен. Отличия также были и в самой фигуре, если архонт напоминала больше змею готовую напасть в случаи опасности, вторая же напоминала пантеру со жгутами напряженных мускулов, двигающуюся стремительно и целеустремленно.  
\- Суккуба, - сказал я вошедшей, отвесив глубокий поклон.  
Эльдарка встала, как вкопанная. Глаза нежданной гостьи расширились от удивления, а кончики ушей раздраженно дернулись. Я, не выпрямляясь, позволил себе улыбнуться. Архонт же мелодично и искренне рассмеялась.  
\- Хорошую ты себе завела игрушку, моя дорогая сестрица, - сказала вошедшая, направляясь ко мне.  
Наряд суккубы был разбавлен украшениями в изящных заостренных ушах и туфлями на высоком каблуке. На набедренной повязке, спускавшейся до самых колен были вышиты темно-эльдарские руны, обозначавшие название культа ведьм, который возглавляла вошедшая.  
Я, по-прежнему не позволяя себе распрямиться, ожидал, когда она подойдет ближе. Мне сильно льстило, что догадка оказалась правдивой по поводу их родства и того, что вошедшая является суккубой. Эльдарка схватила меня за волосы и дернула вверх, чтобы поближе рассмотреть.  
\- Так пусть же твоя игрушка знает, что ей не позволяется, когда попало открывать рот. И уж тем более в моем присутствии, - прорычала суккуба.  
\- Синтафаэ, я вижу ты не в духе, отпусти бедняжку, а то он того и гляди рухнет в обморок. Хотя, судя по всему, созерцание твоего декольте прибавляет ему сил и воли к жизни, - ехидно ответила архонт, раскрывая мое любование внушительным бюстом вошедшей.  
Синтафаэ была возможно еще выше чем архонт, хотя тут свои коррективы вносили высокие каблуки обеих. Эльдарка отпустила мои волосы и к моему удивлению нежно погладила по голове, хотя так скорее гладят любимого питомца, нежели любимого человека. Хотя, в понимании темных эльдар, любимый питомец вполне может оказаться человеком. Если архонт пахла цветочным ароматом, то суккуба пахла пряным, мускусом, дразнящим ноздри и заставляющим забыть об усталости.  
Архонт и суккуба вступили в словесную перепалку на эльдарском относительно моего статуса. При этом Синтафаэ не переставала гладить меня по голове, словно какую-то карманную собачонку. Не скажу, что меня сильно радовало такое отношение, но все оно же лучше жутких пыток и смертельных боев на арене. Пока эльдарки препирались и обменивались колкостями, я украдкой начал разглядывать вошедшую. На ней был корсаж из выделанной кожи неизвестного мне животного, в котором опытный взгляд мог найти отделения для скрытого ношения ножей. Корсаж доходил до середины живота, открывая взору накаченные мускулы. На ногах у комморитки были плотные чулки, подвязанные к жестко закрепленной набедренной повязке. Левую ногу суккубы защищали пластины, оканчивающиеся наколенником с длинным, изогнутым шипом. Туфли Синтафаэ тоже были довольно специфичны, от пятки отходила длинная, острая шпора, явно предназначенная для того, чтобы напоминать окружающим насколько опасна их обладательница. Руки у комморитки были в длинных, расшитых золотом кожаных перчатках, с прорезями для длинных ногтей, заточенных до кинжальной остроты.  
Архонт, задумчивая и погруженная в размышления, вновь подошла ко мне. Казалось, я мог слышать работу множества шестеренок в голове эльдарки, настолько отрешенным и погруженным в вычисления выглядел ее взгляд. Выйдя из раздумий, комморитка вопросительно посмотрела на свою сестру. Синтафаэ лишь пожала плечами и потрепала меня за ухо, а затем оцарапала своим ногтем мою щеку. Разрез получился довольно глубоким и из него потекла кровь. Эльдарка аккуратно вытерла пальцами выступившую кровь и слизала со своей руки.  
\- Хмм. Это кровь сильной зверушки. Пожалуй, я за то чтобы его оставить. Тем более ты всегда сможешь его убить, если захочешь, - произнесла Синтафаэ, взглянув мне в глаза, - Ну или можешь отдать его мне, и я развлекусь с ним на арене. Может он и сможет доставить мне удовольствие своими навыками, если они у него имеются, - промурлыкала мне в ухо Синтафаэ.  
Архонт, улыбнувшись, сказала:  
-Я сильно сомневаюсь в твоей лояльности. Как и в истинности твоих слов. Поэтому, пока ты не принесешь мне хоть какую-то пользу, твое положение будет мало чем отличаться от других рабов, но ты можешь быть уверен пока только в одном. Пытать и убивать тебя, я пока не собираюсь, но это только пока.  
Из моей груди вырвался вздох облегчения. Архонт высокомерно и презрительно взглянула на меня и произнесла тоном, в котором чувствовался металл:  
\- Сначала тебе придется подтвердить свои боевые навыки. Поскольку это мне проверить будет проще всего. И, возможно, ты даже развлечешь нас. Если развлечешь нас как подобает, то, может быть, моя сестрица соизволит отблагодарить тебя, - Архонт хищно улыбнулась мне.  
\- Амарейя, не боишься, что потеряешь столь ценную игрушку. А то мои девочки могут быть слишком любвеобильны и покромсают твою игрушку на маааленькие лоскутки, - заговорщицким тоном промурлыкала Синтафаэ.  
\- Выводите против меня любого противника, я либо умру с честью, либо докажу свое умение! - с максимальной уверенностью в голосе произнес я.  
Синтафаэ от моих слов зашипела, словно разъяренная пантера, и резко развернув меня к себе лицом, собиралась полоснуть ногтями по лицу за мою наглость. Предвидя такой расклад, я воспользовался разницей в росте и поднырнул под руку комморитки, уходя от удара. Синтафаэ была суккубой темных эльдар, одним из опаснейших противников в ближнем бою, она смогла моментально отреагировать на мои действия. Сделав эффектное па и крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, эльдарка ударила меня ногой с разворота. Я ожидал такого удара, но к сожалению, был слишком медлителен для столь опытного и молниеносного противника. Попадание шпорой на пятке оставило на моей спине и боку глубокую рану. Если бы не кожаная куртка и спецовка под ней, возможно, силы удара хватило бы чтобы меня прикончить. Я подавил крик боли в самом его зародыше и, кувыркнувшись, быстро вскочил на ноги. Синтафаэ смотрела на меня с интересом, закусив одну губу.  
\- Сестрица, не будешь ли ты против, если я одолжу у тебя сию игрушку, ненадолго, обещаю, верну целым и невредимым? - словно выпрашивая у старшей сестры, умоляющим тоном произнесла суккуба.  
Амарейя лишь ухмыльнулась и сказала:  
\- Бери только для начала залатай его раны и покорми, мне он нужен живой...  
Синтафаэ поманила меня к себе, посмотрела на рану на моем боку и цокнув языком произнесла:  
\- Придется вести тебя в мои покои. А то истечешь кровью.  
Она улыбнулась мне и пошла к тому же выходу, откуда вышла в первый раз. Я пошел за эльдаркой, наблюдая за приятными изгибами гибкого, атлетичного тела и ловя себя на мысли о том, что испытываю нечестивые желания по отношению к ксеносу. Хоть комморитка была нечеловечески красива, ключевым было то, что она не человек. Боюсь Инквизитор Аверштайн не одобрил бы мои мысли и действия, хотя неизвестно, как бы он поступил на моем месте. Он говорил мне, когда я получал свою розетту:  
\- Умереть во славу Императора — это похвально и доблестно. К сожалению агенты Имперской Инквизици не имеют такого права, они обязаны выживать во славу Императора, в любых условиях и любых ситуациях никогда не сдавайся. Ищи выход из любой ситуации. Найди его. Используй его чтобы выжить. Добейся результатов. Вынеси из сложившейся ситуации урок. Обучи этому других и только тогда ты можешь считать, что твой долг перед Императором будет выполнен. Мы не Имперская гвардия, которая миллионами ежегодно умирает во славу императора, сражаясь с силами хаоса, орками, ренегатами, эльдарами или некронами. Мы не Астартес, которые отдали себя в услужение Императора породнившись с ним телом и душой. Мы Инквизиция, мы не молот, мы скальпель, что может сделать миллиметровый надрез убив главу восстания до его начала и спасти Империум. Скальпель иногда превращается в пилу хирурга и отсекает пораженную конечность проводя Экстерминатус целого мира, пораженного чумой Нургла, захваченного орочьим Вааахг или пробуждающейся гробницей некронов. Да мы берем на себя груз столь тяжкий как обречение на смерть миллиардов, но такова судьба тех, кто вложил свои жизни в руки богу нашему Императору. Помни это и никогда не сдавайся. 


	2. Бесконечность возможностей / Infinity of possibilities

Вспомнив слова Инквизитора Аверштайна я начал обдумывать дальнейшие действия. Войдя в проход ведущий из тронной залы вслед за Синтафаэ, я сделал вид, что увлечен созерцанием приятных и волнующих изгибов пока эльдарка поднималась по винтовой лестнице вверх. Синтафаэ хватило лишь одного брошенного на меня через плечо взгляда, чтобы понять на что направлено внимание. Улыбнувшись уголками губ комморитка сделала свою походку еще более вызывающей и манящей. Мне стоило больших усилий, чтобы сконцентрироваться на задаче, а не на плавных покачиваниях бедер. Разодранный бок саднил и кровоточил, и что самое печальное началось онемение, которое свидетельствовало о том, что я потерял уже очень много крови и скоро начну терять сознание от кровопотери. Это было печальным фактом, но ни архонт ни суккуба не должны были об этом знать, все что сейчас делалось сейчас со мной было проверкой. Выносливости, навыков, терпения и предела подчинения приказам пленителей. Скорее всего сестры уже обсудили сложившееся положение и составили план моих проверок и испытаний, которые я должен буду выдержать, чтобы они смогли хоть сколько-нибудь мне доверять. Хотя доверие у темных эльдаров категория очень странная, если вообще таковая существует в их языке. Я не был до конца уверен, что архонты до конца доверяли инкубам, которые считались образцом верности в среде темных эльдар. Единственное, что напомнило доверие — это отношение сестер друг другу. Эльдарки казалось были довольно честны и открыты в своем разговоре, хотя тут все могло быть гораздо сложнее.  
Планы Архонта насчет меня были мне неизвестны, я не понял ничего кроме общих фраз из того, что комморитки обсуждали. Я даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, обсуждали только меня или были затронуты еще какие-то темы. Необходимо было придумать какой-то план, если и не побега, то хотя бы использования ресурсов Кабала для интересов Империума. Темные эльдары были лишь одной из угроз, нависающих над сектором Каликсис. Были еще орки, кочующие на границе с сектором Скарус и совершающие набеги то на один сектор, то на другой. Был также и Вопящий Вихрь, огромный варп шторм, настоящий рассадник прислужников темных богов, ренегатов, предателей и безумцев всех мастей. Задача представлялась практически невозможной. Столкновение этих двух угроз между собой, существенно облегчило бы итак непростое существование сектора Каликсис. Оставалось только придумать, как этого добиться. Перехитрить суккубу может и получится, Синтафаэ выглядела более легкомысленной и приземленной, но архонт была задачей совершенно другого плана. Меня терзали сомнения, по силам ли была эта задача для инквизитора Аверштайна, за плечами которого, были почти полтора столетия служения Инквизиции. Мне лишь оставалось плясать под дудку обеих эльдарок, развлекать их, приносить пользу, постепенно втираясь к ним в доверие, и ждать нужного момента.  
Наконец мы дошли по лестнице до ворот покоев суккубы, которые были высечены из того же обсидиана, что и ворота тронной залы архонта, но меньших размеров. Синтафаэ открыла двери и вошла внутрь.   
Убранство покоев поражало своей роскошью. Тут имелись невероятно красиво расшитые гобелены, украшенные драгоценными камнями изображающие бои на арене между ведьмами и какими-то неизвестными мне существами. Мебель была сделана из дорогих пород дерева и окрашена в черный и темно-синий. Хотя самое большое впечатлений все-таки производила специально отведенная зона для личных тренировок, состоящая из множества вращающихся манекенов, ловушек и других замысловатых предметов, назначения которых я не понимал. Синтафаэ тем временем подошла к своего рода секретеру, стоящему рядом с ложем. Открыв один из ящиков, комморитка извлекла довольно простую небольшую коробочку. Осмотрев содержимое, эльдарка подошла ко мне и сказала:  
\- Снимай с себя одежду, мне нужно осмотреть твою рану.  
\- Вы собираетесь врачевать меня прямо здесь. - удивленно спросил я.  
Синтафаэ раздраженно посмотрела на меня:  
\- Вижу зверюшка еще не усвоила того, что ей позволено будет говорить, лишь после получения разрешения. Чего стоишь, раздевайся! - раздраженно произнесла она.  
Опомнившись я быстро скинул с себя куртку и армейскую спецовку полностью оголив торс и оставшись лишь в штанах и ботинках. Синтафаэ с интересом осмотрела мое тренированное тело, провела рукой по имеющимся шрама и ожогам, словно изучая текстуру ранений, а через них мою историю. Коробочку с медицинскими принадлежностями эльдарка поставила на рядом стоящий стол. Затем принялась обрабатывать аккуратными, осторожными движениями какой-то тканью сначала рану на боку, а затем и рану на щеке. Жжение от того чем комморитка обрабатывала мои раны было ужасным, но я подавил в себе крик боли, чем вызвал у Синтафаэ легкую улыбку. После этой несложной операции кровотечение прекратилось.  
\- Можешь не сдерживать крики боли моя дорогая зверюшка, они как музыка для моих ушей. Хотя ты все же предпочтешь молчать и проявить силу воли, - томно произнесла Синтафаэ.  
Закончив с приготовлениями, эльдарка указала мне на кушетку стоящую неподалеку и сказала:  
\- Ложись, сейчас я буду зашивать тебе рану.  
\- Вы и это умеете... госпожа. - удивился я.  
Синтафаэ снова посмотрела на меня укоризненным взглядом и произнесла недовольным тоном:  
\- Вижу зверюшке бесполезно объяснять, что ей не позволено говорить. Если бы ты не был так нужен сестрице, возможно я бы уже с корнем вырезала тебе язык, - затем, задумчиво подбирая подходящую иглу, эльдарка ответила, - Вижу, любопытство у тебя в крови. Нет смысла сдерживать природу. Задавай вопросы, но не докучай мне. Иголка может быстро покинуть твою рану и оказаться в глазнице, - после короткой паузы суккуба продолжила, - Да я умею и врачевать, в бою могут быть самые разные ситуации и каждый, кто умеет хотя бы обработать или зашить рану, на вес золота. Я этому обучалась у гомункула, который служит моей сестрице, хоть и не постигла всего того, чему он меня обучал, все же позаботиться о раненых, я смогу.  
Я, обдумывая слова оправдания, улегся на кушетку и, уткнувшись в мягкую обивку, произнес:  
\- Прошу прощения госпожа, но любопытство и жажда знаний неотделимы от моей сути, за что в свое время я и ценился в Инквизиции.  
Тем временем суккуба села на пуф рядом с кушеткой и аккуратными и очень быстрыми движениями начала зашивать рану, на удивление боли от ее шитья я никакой не почувствовал.  
\- Это было одновременно и обеззараживающая и анестезирующая жидкость, та, которой вы обработали рану? - спросил я у Синтафаэ.  
\- Не только, - ответила она, - Это было еще и противоядие от яда нанесенного на мои ногти и шпоры на туфлях. Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю такие возможности испытать свое искусство изготовления ядов и противоядий. Просто мои яды имеют отложенный эффект и срабатывают не сразу. Моя умная зверюшка, - произнесла Синтафаэ погладив меня по голове.  
Решившись все-таки признаться самому себе и начать втираться в доверие к эльдарке, я произнес:  
\- Госпожа благодарю вас за мое спасение. Я знаю, что столь опытная воительница могла с легкостью убить меня, но вы решили лишь покарать меня за непослушание.  
\- О поверь и покараю еще раз, если будет в этом необходимость и возможно более жестоко чем просто распоров тебе бок, - надменно произнесла она, - Слуги скоро принесут тебе еды, чтобы ты мог удовлетворить свой звериный голод, но затем ты будешь отправлен в одиночную камеру, пока не понадобишься моей сестрице, а пока наслаждайся роскошью и комфортом моих апартаментов.  
\- И еще вашей красотой госпожа, - произнес я.  
Синтафаэ ослепительно улыбнулась, слегка прищурив глаза и произнесла:  
\- Рада, что ваше примитивное восприятие способно оценить мою красоту, льстивая зверюшка, но не думай, что я поведусь на такую наглую и неприкрытую лесть, - Синтафаэ встала и грациозно ушла в противоположную сторону обширных покоев. Я прошелся взглядом снизу-вверх по Синтафаэ, по прекрасным длинным ногам, широким бедрам, прекрасным ягодицам, тонкой талии и красивой спине. Казалось, во внешности комморитки все было совершенно, даже отличительные черты эльдар не портили, а наоборот усиливали излучаемую красоту.  
Усталость была слишком сильной, а кровопотеря слишком высокой, поэтому я понял, что на столь мягкой кушетке скорее всего просто усну. Спать в такой опасной обстановке было совершенно нельзя. Я просто мог не проснуться из-за того, что Синтафаэ сочла бы это за слабость и прирезала, а может и никак не отреагировала бы на это и просто оставила отдыхать. Предсказать действия особы столь импульсивной, как королева арены не представлялось возможным. Сражаясь с дремотой и пытаясь параллельно обдумывать дальнейшие планы, я не заметил, как вернулась суккуба. Сняв свои туфли эльдарка шла бесшумно, будь я даже настороже, я бы не услышал столь тихих и незаметных шагов. От неожиданности я даже вздрогнул.  
\- Не дергайся зверюшка, а то швы разойдутся, если тебе уж так сильно нужен отдых, то пожалуйста можешь засыпать, слуга разбудит тебя, - ласково произнесла Синтафаэ.  
Словно получив какую-то команду, я тут же начал засыпать.  
Когда проснулся, то сначала подумал, что все случившееся, было лишь жутким кошмаром. Но к сожалению — это было правдой. Я находился на Коммораге в покоях суккубы Синтафаэ, к слову оглянувшись и поискав глазами хозяйку покоев, я обнаружил эльдарку, упражняющуюся в специально отведенной для этого зоне. Королева ведьм уворачивалась, уклонялась, сама наносила удары по манекенам тренировочными мечами, делала сальто, уходя от шипов, вылетавших из ловушки в полу. Зрелище было очень захватывающим, я едва успевал за коммориткой взглядом, а уж рассмотреть отдельное движение было за пределами человеческих возможностей. Оценив примерные шансы против Синтафаэ на арене, я впал в уныние, их не было, никаких. Противостоять столь высокой скорости суккубы было невозможно для человека, я очень сильно сомневался возможно ли это для самых верных сынов Императора, благословенных Адептус Астартес. Мне оставалось противостоять только хитростью. Нужно было найти способ завоевать их доверие максимально быстро, чтобы они не потеряли интерес. Оставалось не так много возможностей для этого. Самым простым способом все же было втереться в доверие к суккубе. Я ей был интересен хотя бы своими боевыми навыками, ей очень хотелось их испытать, а возможно и самой сразиться со мной. Синтафаэ продолжала тренировку, и я невольно залюбовался зрелищем.   
Легкость и грациозность движений комморитки поражали. Эльдарка словно танцевала, вставая лишь на носочки и совершая немыслимые па, от вида которых балерины Великой Сцинтиллийской Оперы удавились бы от зависти, а не уворачивалась от лезвий, грозящихся отрубить голову и обходила ловушки, способные переломать ноги.  
Запрыгнув на один из манекенов, королева арены нажала на кнопку на голове ногой и все манекены, и ловушки остановились. Синтафаэ не выказывала никаких признаков усталости, дыхание было спокойным и ровным. Лишь легкая испарина на лбу и груди выдавали то, что суккуба только что закончила сложнейшую тренировку, которая могла длиться очень долго и возможно даже несколько часов. Комморитка тем временем встретилась со мной взглядами и улыбнулась, я вскочил со своей кушетки словно ужаленный от этого взгляда. От резких движений рана на боку начала снова болеть. Оттолкнувшись от манекена, эльдарка в один прыжок преодолела расстояние от центра тренировочной залы, до жилой зоны. Я, стараясь скрыть удивление, наблюдал за плавными движениями. Синтафаэ направилась ко мне и произнесла:  
\- Многие архонты Комморага тратят целые состояние на то, что ты мог наблюдать бесплатно. - сказав это комморитка села на кушетку рядом со мной. От того, что такая красота была столь близко, я чуть было не покраснел от смущения, словно юноша на первом свидании.  
\- Ну что зверюшка, ты готов испытать свои навыки в поединке? - спросила Синтафаэ, поворачиваясь ко мне лицом и хватая за подбородок. Испытующий и одновременно игривый взгляд, направленный прямо в глаза, казалось, узнавал обо мне больше, чем я хотел рассказать. Суккуба была словно кошка, которая поймала мышку и игралась с ней, не давая уйти, но и не убивая, выжидая, когда же мышка сама выдохнется и умрет от усталости.  
\- Да госпожа. Если вы того пожелаете, я готов доказать вам, что я чего-то стою, - Я старался говорить максимально уверенно, чтобы не показать суккубе ни капли слабости или сомнения в своих слова. - Госпожа, могу ли я попросить вас об одолжении? - осторожно спросил я.  
Комморитка удивленно изогнула одну бровь, сжала сильнее подбородок и спросила меня:  
\- И о чем же зверушка хочет меня попросить? - во взгляде эльдарки появились искорки злости, рассчитывающие найти измену или обман:  
\- Говори, я выслушаю тебя.  
\- Если позволите, могу ли я воспользоваться подобными тренировочными зонами? Не столь сложными как ваша, но теми, которые смогут в достаточной мере проверить мои навыки, а возможно и улучшить их. Чтобы удовлетворить ваш интерес в моих способностях в полном объеме, - я почувствовал, как ногти суккубы словно кинжалы вспарывают кожу. Словно хищник, почуявший добычу, эльдарка сощурила глаза, обдумывая мои слова.  
\- Я согласна, зверушке выделят специальную зону для тренировок, чтобы зверушка могла испытать свои силы, - задумчиво произнесла Синтафаэ, - Но я лично прослежу, чтобы после тренировок тебя бросили в камеру, чтобы ты не обольщался уделенным вниманием.  
Я обреченно вздохнул и ответил:  
\- Слушаюсь.


	3. Испытание на прочность / Testament of endurance

Вскоре после разговора с Синтафаэ, слуга принес еду, как и обещала суккуба. Пиршество было очень скромным, но крайне вкусным. Искусно приготовленное жаркое с гарниром из неизвестных мне зерновых культур. Такое блюдо пришлось бы к месту и на приеме у генерал-губернатора одной из имперских планет. Этого было недостаточно чтобы утолить голод, но хотя бы притупило его. Слуга дождался пока я доем, молча забрал посуду и ушел. Удивительно, но слуга оказался человеком. Я хотел было окликнуть его и спросить, как он здесь оказался и почему не находится в темницах, но не успел. Слуга быстрым шагом удалился, а вслед за ним, словно по команде, в покои вошли две вооруженные ведьмы.  
Обе эльдарки были выше меня ростом, но при этом ниже суккубы. Левые щеки эльдарок украшали татуировки схожие с той, что были у Синтафаэ вокруг левого глаза, только более грубые и меньше по размерам. Одна из них, темноволосая, увлеченно и с нескрываемой завистью рассматривала покои Синтафаэ, другая же, с огненно-рыжими волосами, наоборот с любопытством наблюдала за мной. Ведьмы подошли ко мне, словно ожидая, что я буду без слов повиноваться и последую за ними.  
Рыжеволосая ведьма произнесла что-то на эльдарском напарнице, сгорающей от зависти. Та лишь надменно фыркнула в ответ и резко дернула меня за плечо, больно впившись ногтями в кожу и на плохом готике произнесла:  
\- Радуйся, вонючее животное, что архита соизволила тебя принять в своих покоях. Вставай, тебя ждет твоя камера.  
\- Не будь так груба, – произнесла вторая ведьма. - Как бы странно это не звучало. Он нужен ей живым, целым и невредимым.  
Тем временем, темноволосая ведьма вытолкнула меня из покоев на лестницу, а вторая накинула мне на голову мешок. Радовало только то, что теперь хотя бы не воняло мертвечиной.  
Спуск был невероятно долгим. Ведьмы с обеих сторон поддерживали меня и одновременно не давали и шанса на побег. Хватка у них была стальная. Я насчитал почти шесть тысяч ступеней – это еще без учета переходов. Теперь стало понятно почему ведьмы в такой хорошей физической форме. Пробежишь туда-сюда пару раз и можешь уже быть собой доволен. Могла бы быть хорошая шутка, жаль некому ее оценить. От этих мыслей я нехотя начал вспоминать то, как оказался здесь.  
Все началось с того, что Инквизитору Аверштайну понадобилось попасть на Порт Странствий. Заодно и проверить одного очень подозрительного вольного торговца, Годвина фон Клюгена. Годвин был в молодости выдающимся и бесстрашным исследователем, полководцем, а также великолепным фехтовальщиком. К ста двадцати годам, благодаря омолаживающим процедурам и постоянным тренировкам он выглядел как мужчина не старше сорока пяти, с редкой проседью в волосах. Навыков своих вольный торговец не растерял, а его возраст выдавали лишь многочисленные шрамы, а также глаза, взгляд которых, казалось мог пробивать стены. Это касалось как родного глаза, так и аугметического, который по слухам являлся встроенным лаз пистолетом повышенной мощности.  
За такую долгую и полную приключений жизнь, он успел нажить славу и богатство, соперничать с которыми могла лишь династия Винтерскейл, а также, возможно, династия Элегиус. Это и являлось основной проблемой для Инквизитора, четких свидетельств для обвинения фон Клюгена в ереси или измене не было, были только слухи, о якобы настигшем безумии. Для Адептус Терра и Администратума сектора Каликсис Годвин был очень ценен тем, что колонизированные им миры исправно платили десятину. Недавно сформированный имперский флот пространства Коронус, отмечал его заслуги по борьбе с ксеносами и прислужниками Хаоса. Поэтому просто обвинить в ереси или измене было верным способом нажить себе врагов в имперских структурах. Возможно даже в самой инквизиции.  
На замечательной репутации флотоводца уже и не было места, чтобы повесить новую медаль или заслугу. Реальность же показала, что обратная сторона репутации и личности Годвина – это торговец ксено артефактами, жестокий убийца и кровавый тиран, ставший таким буквально за десять лет.  
Инквизитор Аверштайн явно ожидал нечто подобное от него, но он думал совершить правосудие в Порту Странствий, который являлся границей имперских территорий. За два дня, мне и еще двум аколитам из немаленькой свиты, было поручено найти улики, указывающие на его измену. На крайний случай хотя бы подтвердить опасения инквизитора по поводу его безумия.  
Годвин очень хорошо держался и не подавал виду, что есть какие-либо причины для подозрений. Бросались в глаза лишь вспыльчивость и гневливость вольного торговца. До последнего момента мы не знали, что нас раскусили, пока варп прыжок до Порта Странствий не закончился раньше обычного. Мы ожидали увидеть космическую станцию, вместо этого увидели пустоту космоса и три вышедших из бесшумного хода корабля темных эльдар.  
Авенарий, бывший арбитрес, уже начал готовиться к отражению абордажа, надевая броню штурмовиков темпестус. Зайра, наемница из Латунного города, вовсю проверяла свои болт пистолеты и обоймы к ним. В это же время до меня дошла ужасная мысль, Годвин не собирался давать им бой. Корабли темных эльдар, были одними из самых опасных противников в пустотном бою. С другой стороны линейный крейсер типа «Оверлорд» с гордым именем «Утверждение правды», под управлением Годвина, а также корабли многочисленного эскорта могли дать достойный бой им и даже победить. Вместо этого корабль остановился и словно бы начал дожидаться прихода незваных гостей.  
Я со всех ног бежал на мостик, успев прикрепить к отвороту куртки розетту, которой и обязан моим нынешним положением. Когда я оказался на мостике было уже слишком поздно. Появился как раз вовремя, чтобы застать тот момент, когда выстрел из плазма пистолета разносит инквизитору Аверштайну голову. Это зрелище потрясло меня до глубины души, в гневе я выхватил свой силовой меч и с криком кинулся на вольного торговца.  
Учитель фехтования, служащий инквизиции, Джон Фирс, рыцарь с феодального мира Эрис Один, мог гордиться мной за тот бой. Я заставил Годвина попотеть и приложить усилия чтобы не проиграть бой. На моей стороне тогда были ярость и молодость, на стороне вольного торговца вековой опыт и невероятная сила.  
Поединок продолжался несколько минут до тех пор, пока Годвин не вышиб из моих рук меч и не оглушил сильнейшим ударом. Дальше было забытье. Пленение. И позор.  
Я должен был выжить здесь и передать любыми способами информацию в Империум, о том, что Годвин предатель и еретик. Во мне не было никаких сомнений о том, что предатель благополучно пересек границы Империума. Дал взятку кому надо, чтобы астропатическое сообщение, отправленное инквизитором не было опубликовано, чтобы арбитрес проверяющие корабль перед отбытием в Коронус посчитали, что инквизитор со свитой пропал во время абордажа темных эльдар. Я не сомневался, что у такого известного вольного торговца хватило влияния и власти, чтобы замять эту проблему. Дальше Годвин просто растворился бы в Коронусе, в собственных владениях в системе Эрфолграйх. Там предателя не достанет никто, маршрут до системы, знают только капитаны кораблей и навигаторы служащие флоту и торговому дому фон Клюген.  
Мои доказательства были тем, что могло стать кончиной репутации вольного торговца и лишить дом патента, а самого Годвина, головы. Оставалось только придумать, как выжить в плену темных эльдар. Если бы это было так просто.  
Пока мы спускались в подземелья башни, ведьмы начали сначала просто обмениваться фразами на эльдарском, затем вести полноценный диалог. Я старательно вслушивался в их разговор, стараясь отметить и выделить знакомые слова. Любому другому – это показалось бы невозможным. Но я был подготовлен в инквизиции именно для таких дел, статус лексографа был получен не без труда, но зато в кратчайшие сроки. Пользуясь тем, что под конец пути обе эльдарки болтали без умолку, я начал дешифровку.  
Когда меня остановили перед камерой, ноги гудели от усталости. А от щебечущих о чем-то эльдарок уже болела голова. Желая прекратить этот разговор, я ответил на заданный одной из ведьм вопрос:  
\- Он точно уже представлял себя в объятьях Синтафаэ.  
\- Да представлял, и не раз. - ответил я.  
Ведьмы застыли в замешательстве и та, что оставила на моем плече след от своих ногтей, сдернула мешок и приставив нож к горлу, спросила:  
\- Что ты еще слышал, мон’кей! – далее эльдарка приложила меня парой крепких словечек на эльдарском.  
\- Постой, Баэша. Откуда ты знаешь эльдарский, мон’кей? – удивленно спросила вторая.  
\- Ильянир, нам сейчас не до разговоров с этим мешком с мяс…  
\- Выучил, пока шел с вами вниз, – ответил я на эльдарском. Мои слова прозвучали для обеих эльдарок, как гром среди ясного неба. Я сделал каменное лицо, силясь скрыть торжество, любуясь произведенным эффектом.  
Вместо ответа, та что звалась Баэша ударила меня кулаком в челюсть. Благодаря моим рефлексам удар, к счастью пришелся по касательной. Хотя силы удара все равно хватило, чтобы впечатлить меня. Если бы не моя попытка уклониться, моя челюсть была бы сломана. Второй удар уже остановила вторая эльдарка, перехватив ее руку  
\- Стой! Остановись! Или ты хочешь, чтобы следующий цикл Синтафаэ проходила с твоей головой на стойке для трофеев. Нам было приказано доставить его целым и невредимым. – прокричала Ильянир.  
\- Молись своему богу, чтобы мы не встретились на арене, червь. – прорычала Баэша, развернувшись и уходя быстрым шагом вглубь коридоров.  
Ильянир посмотрела вслед уходящей подруге, и обреченно вздохнула, сказала на готике, заталкивая меня в камеру и закрывая следом двери:  
\- Это твоя камера мон’кей. Привыкай к ней, сомневаюсь, что ты в скором времени сменишь свое жилище, на что-нибудь более подходящее для жилья.  
\- Твой низкий готик лучше, чем у твоей подруги. – ответил я эльдарке.  
\- А твой эльдарский отвратителен. – ухмыльнувшись, ответила Ильянир. Ведьма развернулась и ушла в сторону лестницы. Красота Элдарок была непривычной, неестественной, нечеловеческой, но со страшной силой притягивала взгляд. Больше всего в Ильянир мое внимание привлекали огненно-рыжие волосы, уложенные в высокий хвост, и озорной локон челки выбивающийся из прически.  
Как только эльдарка вступила на первую ступеньку лестницы, замок моей камеры закрылся с легким щелчком. Камера была небольшой, но явно больше того, что я ожидал. Здесь была даже отдельная кровать. При мысли о кровати, я понял насколько устал. Сие спальное место было не самым удобным из всех, что я знал, но моя усталость была сильнее.  
Проснулся я от сильного пинка по ребрам. Пнув меня, Баэша рассмеялась и произнесла на готике:  
\- Чего разлегся мон’кей, тебе принесли еду, а ты не спешишь ее сожрать. Какой-то ты не правильный, - Эльдарка достала из-за пояса электро-хлыст, активировала его и оглушительно щелкнула им, - значит будем выправлять.  
Баэша хищно улыбнулась и огрела меня электро-хлыстом по спине. Я взвыл от боли, пронзившей мое тело, чем вызвал у ведьмы довольную гримасу. Подойдя ко мне и схватив за голову, ведьма посмотрела в глаза, наслаждаясь причиненными мучениями.  
\- Жри, животное, да побыстрее, архита ожидает тебя на тренировочной площадке, – словно выплевывая слова, сказала надсмотрщица. Бросив на пол тарелку с похлебкой и кусок черствого хлеба, ведьма вышла из камеры, наблюдая за тем, как я ем. Эльдарка с раздражением смотрела на меня, не выпуская из рук хлыст. Когда я доел, комморитка бросила мне фляжку с водой и сказала:  
\- Пей быстрее, питье не отравлено, – явно сгорая от нетерпения, произнесла Баэша. Я осушил флягу за несколько жадных глотков, едва не захлебнувшись. Жажда все же давала о себе знать. Когда я допил, эльдарка подошла ко мне, выхватила флягу и развернувшись, жестом указала следовать за ней. К моему удивлению мешок на голове мне не надели. Башня для меня была словно бесконечный лабиринт из лестниц, залов и коридоров. Если бы я отстал от Баэши, то непременно заблудился бы. Эльдарка шла очень быстро, я едва поспевал за ней.  
\- Куда мы так торопимся? – спросил я у комморитк на эльдарском. Кончики ушей дернулись от раздражения, когда ведьма услышала мой акцент. Хотя и сам факт моего обращения мог вызвать такую реакцию.  
\- Архита не любит ждать. Ты сам захотел проверить свои силы и навыки. В свою очередь архита была столь любезна, что соизволила в кратчайшие сроки ответить на твою просьбу. Вот мы и торопимся, чтобы не испытывать ее терпение. – Ведьма говорила на готике нарочито медленно, словно подбирая слова. Общение явно действовало ей на нервы. Решив больше не докучать ей вопросами, я замолк. Оставшийся путь до пункта назначения был недолог. Сначала мы вошли в некое подобие амфитеатра, а затем на полноценную арену, трибуны арены были почти пусты, а вот царское ложе, слегка выдающееся в сторону центра арены, было полностью заполнено.  
Я разглядел среди сидящих там и Синтафаэ с Амарейей и Ильянир, которая стояла по правую руку от суккубы. Слева от суккубы сидела, как мне показалось, совсем юная эльдарка.  
\- Неужели дочь? - одними губами прошептал я. Между эльдарками было явное сходство, серьезным отличием были волосы девушки, яркого фиолетового цвета. Остальные отличия, если и были, их очень сложно рассмотреть с такого расстояния.  
Мои наблюдения прервала, Баэша. Ведьма ткнула меня в бок рукоятью меча. Взяв меч и попробовав его на остроту, я понял, что таким даже хлеба не нарежешь. Подумав, что меч является обычным, тренировочным, я успокоился. Я стал ждать, когда из арены выйдут манекены наподобие тех, с которыми тренировалась Синтафаэ. Вместо этого, с другого конца арены ко мне вывели химеру, напоминавшую освежеванное животное с двумя скорпионьими хвостами. Тварь жадно щелкала челюстями, а с хвостов, на землю капал яд. Поняв, что бой предстоит серьезный, я растерялся. Тупым мечом ничего не смог бы ей сделать. Можно было попытаться оглушить или проткнуть глаз острием меча, которое все еще сохраняло какое-то подобие заточки.  
Наконец химеру отпустили с поводка, и дрессировщик взмыл на своем скайборде над ареной. Вспоминая уроки, полученные в инквизиции, я встал в защитную стойку, ожидая, когда химера подбежит достаточно близко. Стараясь успокоить вырывающееся из груди сердце, начал считать про себя. Когда химера приблизилась на достаточное расстояние, чтобы атаковать я отпрыгнул от удара. Инерция химеры не позволила ей вовремя остановиться и развернуться, чтобы избежать моей атаки по задней лапе. Хруст коленного сустава казалось был самым приятным звуком, который я слышал в своей жизни. Тварь зарычала от боли и ярости, разворачиваясь ко мне. К счастью чудовище не успевало среагировать на мои действия. Прыгнув в сторону противника я кинул меч, целясь в голову, а сам вцепился в скорпионьи хвосты располагавшиеся на спине. Химера взбрыкнула и попыталась сбросить меня, но я навалился на хвосты всем телом и воткнул их чудовищу в глаза.   
Ослепленная химера взревела от боли. Скинув меня с себя, она начала лапами скрести свою голову, жалобно скуля от растекающегося внутри головы яда. Я подошел к оброненному мечу, поднял его и подойдя к химере, воткнул в основание черепа. Химера дернулась и замерла.  
Сердце стучало как бешенное, я хватал воздух словно только что тонул. Мой взгляд скользнул в сторону царской ложи. Синтафаэ встретившись со мной взглядом улыбнулась и начала аплодировать. Вскоре к ней присоединились остальные зрители.  
\- А теперь еще одно испытание, последнее на сегодня, – вставая, произнесла Синтафаэ. – Приведите пленника и выдайте испытуемому новое оружие.  
Баэша подошла ко мне сзади и окликнула. В руках у ведьмы был силовой меч эльдарской работы. Эльдарка развернула его рукоятью ко мне и отдала. Затем указала на другую сторону арены, там стоял следующий соперник. Я не сразу понял кто там стоял. Но когда я различил в могучей фигуре бывшего арбитрес, мое сердце оборвалось. Вот настоящее испытание. Смогу ли убить Авенария, с которым я знаком с момента моего вступления в инквизицию или же не смогу и провалю испытание. Возможно даже, что арбитрес сможет меня превзойти и размозжит голову своей силовой булавой. Эльдарки оставили ему и броню, и щит арбитрес. У меня был лишь меч. Остатки моей одежды не могли послужить надежной защитой от ударов бывшего арбитра. Скорее всего даже одного пропущенного попадания хватило бы, чтобы завершить поединок. Авенарий был очень силен. С высоты своего двухметрового роста он с презрением смотрел на меня.  
\- Когда ты предал Императора и нас, – прокричал Авенарий, начиная разбегаться – отвечай мне, когда ты прислушался к увещевания этой лживой ксеношлюхи. Когда ты решил предать тех, с кем ты служил в священной Инквизиции?  
Слова Авенария сильно задели меня. Отчасти потому, что правда была не на моей стороне. По сказанным словам было понятно, что он не знает всего о произошедшем на корабле. Зато знает о том, что был допрос у архонта. Этого было достаточно. Арбитр винил меня во всех бедах, что произошли с нами.  
\- Я, как и ты, жертва обстоятельств и злого умысла. – прокричал я ему в ответ. – Нас предал Годвин, а не я, он повинен в смерти инквизитора и в нашем пленении.  
\- И ты хочешь заключить союз с ксеносами, чтобы отомстить. – выкрикнул Авенарий, целясь ударом силовой дубины мне в голову. Пригнувшись я отвел его удар в сторону и попытался контратаковать. Авенарий закрылся от контратаки щитом. Эльдарский меч оставил на щите арбитра раскаленный добела след, но щит выдержал. От следующего удара булавой мне пришлось отпрыгнуть, иначе я рисковал получить по голове щитом. Арбитр использовал инерцию от удара , чтобы развернувшись всем корпусом нанести мне удар щитом. Туда куда направлялся удар меня уже не было, но арбитр очень быстро нашелся и развернулся, машинально закрываясь от возможных атак. Я завидовал арбитру, он сражался оружием, к которому настолько привык, что оно стало продолжением его самого. Меч, которым я сражался, был видавший виды, да и не самого лучшего качества, но все же неплохо сбалансирован.   
Поединок между нами длился несколько минут. Булава и меч сталкивались, высекая искры, на щите арбитра прибавилось новых остывающих разрезов, а на моем плече появился ожог от пришедшегося вскользь удара булавы. Паритет по навыкам и снаряжению нужно было как-то преодолеть. Проведя по Авенарию серию ударов, которые он успешно парировал, я закончил ее обманным ударом. Воспользовавшись замешательством арбитра, ушел из угла обзора противника и спрятался за щитом. Для удара открылось незащищенное плечо.  
Мне было невероятно тяжело ударить друга, но я понимал, что Авенарий не смирится с моим выбором. Даже инквизитор Аверштайн, будучи пуританином, осаждал иногда слишком ярое рвение арбитра. Я должен был выжить, должен был отомстить и поведать всю правду инквизиции. Следующий мой удар попал в цель и отсек арбитру часть плеча и плечевого сустава. Кровь полилась из раны, заливая ему руку. Авенарий зарычал от боли и отпихнул меня щитом, его рука повисла плетью. Он, проклиная меня сквозь зубы, стащил с раненой руки щит. Я едва удержался на ногах от удара и не желая терять преимущество, нанес еще один удар. Раненый арбитр не смог его парировать, а силовое поле меча спокойно прошло сквозь броню шеи и прожгло ему горло. Авенарий начал мучительно захлебываться в собственной крови, он сорвал со своей головы шлем целой рукой, пытаясь что-то сделать с поврежденным горлом. Его взгляд полный страдания и презрения будет снится мне по ночам еще очень долго. Арбитр упал на колени, задыхаясь и хрипя. Я подошел к старому другу, обнял и сказал:  
\- Я отомщу ему за наши покалеченные судьбы. Годвин поплатится за это. – Сказав эти слова, я даровал ему удар милосердия пронзив сердце. Поддерживая слабеющее тело бывшего арбитра, давая спокойно лечь на землю, я прошептал. - Ступай же под правую длань Императора мой дорогой друг. Мне невероятно жаль, что все так кончилось.  
По моим щекам текли слезы, но не было рыданий. Они не должны были слышать мою душевную боль хватит с них страданий наших тел. Вместо этого я запел одну из песен варварских племен Иокантоса, которая так сильно запала в душу. Песня, которой варвары великих степей провожали павших в бою в последнюю дорогу.

Kven skal synge meg  
i daudsvevna slynge meg  
nеr eg helvegen gеr  
og dei spora eg trеr  
er kalde sе kalde, sе kalde

Eg songane sшkte  
Eg songane sende  
dе den djupaste brunni  
gav meg drеpar sе ramme  
av Valfaders pant

Alt veit eg Odin  
kvar du auge lшynde

Кто будет петь мне,  
В смертный сон бросать меня  
Пока я по дороге в Хель иду  
Тропа по которой я ступаю  
Такая холодная, холодная

Я искал песни  
Я возлогал песни  
Тогда глубочайший источник  
Послал мне величайшие слезы  
В залог моего погибшего отца

Я все знаю, Один  
Кого одарил ты своим взором.


	4. Удача или стечение обстоятельств / Luck or coincidence

Когда ведьмы подошли, я все еще держал в руках остывающее тело Авенария. Эльдарки забрали меч, две из них потащили тело мертвого арбитра к краю арены, а Ильянир аккуратно подняла меня за плечи, стараясь не задеть обожженное место. Она повела меня вглубь помещений арены. Я был подавлен и не обращал внимания на вопросы эльдарки. К моему удивлению, ведьма отнеслась к этому абсолютно спокойно и проводила обратно к камере в полном молчании. Перед тем как закрыть за мной дверь, она обернулась и кинула мне какой-то фрукт напоследок.  
\- Ешь. Хороший бой. Госпожа очень довольна тобой. Чувствую тебе недолго осталось в твоей камере, – улыбнувшись, сказала эльдарка. Я машинально поймал брошенный фрукт. Не задумываясь над тем, отравлен он или нет я начал есть. Фрукт был кисло-сладкий и водянистый, с шершавой кожурой.  
\- Что это изменит для меня сейчас, – обреченно прошептал я, продолжая есть.  
\- Глупый мон’кей. Тебе могут выделить покои в башне культа, предоставить одежду, нормальное пропитание и питье. Также возможно у тебя будут личные рабыни, которых ты сможешь использовать, как захочешь, – Уже собравшись уходить, она развернулась и спросила, – что за песню ты пел? Она совсем не похожа на ваш примитивный язык.  
\- «Дорога в мир иной», если я правильно помню перевод, так она называлась. Племена Иокантоса давно утратили связи с Империумом, и не так давно их обрели вновь. Там почти не говорят на готике, у них свой язык, который говорят когда-то был в ходу еще на Древней Терре, – закрыв глаза, ответил я эльдарке.  
\- Певец из тебя никудышный. Не попадал в ноты. Сбивался с ритма, но те эмоции, которые ты испытывал, напевая эту песню, усиливали твои страдания. Из тебя получился замечательный «каэль-нон» - источник страданий, как его обычно переводят на ваш низкий готик, – Ильянир зажмурилась, словно вспоминая те ощущения, которые испытала во время боя.  
\- К твоей чести могу сказать, что ты сражаешься лучше, чем поёшь. - Сказав это, эльдарка приблизилась, осторожными движениями ногтей оторвала отстающие куски обгоревшей плоти, а также куски ткани, приставшие к обожженной коже. Мои мучения и боль вызвали у комморитки довольную улыбку и приглушенные стоны. Эльдарка будто бы вдыхала страдания и боль, словно аромат только что приготовленного изысканного блюда. Закончив несложную хирургическую операцию с раной, Ильянир достала из набедренной сумки какую-то мазь и смазала ожог. Боль начала постепенно отступать.  
\- Это тебе мой подарок, мон’кей. Жду еще твоих выступлений, надейся и молись, что я не буду твоим противником на арене. Запомни, с ее песков уходит только один! – сказав это, она встала, закрыла камеру и ушла оставив наедине со своими мыслями.  
Я закрыл глаза руками и разрыдался. Передо мной, даже когда я закрыл глаза, было лицо Авенария, искаженное жуткими страданиями, презрением, ненавистью. Эльдарки добились своего, они выбили почву из-под ног, их попытка сломить меня почти удалась. Вопрос лишь в том, что они сделают дальше? Каким будет их следующий шаг?  
Остаток дня я провел в размышлении и самокопании. Еды и питья так и не принесли. Боль от ожога совсем прошла спустя несколько часов. Я чувствовал даже благодарность Ильянир, за то, что она обработала рану. Невозможность отследить течение времени подавляло не хуже вины за убийство друга. Тусклый свет Илмей не попадал в камеры рабов, а слабое освещение не могло быть надежным источником для определения времени. Усталость и стресс взяли свое. Я не заметил, как заснул.  
Следующее мое пробуждение было гораздо приятнее чем предыдущее. Проснулся я от громкого стука дверей камеры, резко встав, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, что происходит. Мои метания остановила сильная, женская рука, успокаивающе погладившая по голове:  
\- Спокойно зверюшка, не дергайся ты так. Это последняя ночь, что ты проводишь в этой вонючей камере. Радуйся, скоро тебе представится возможность подтвердить свои знания. Через пару циклов мы отправимся в налет на реальное пространство, – Синтафаэ вновь погладила меня по голове. В этот раз суккуба была одета в броню. Корсет сменился черной кирасой из неизвестного материала в точности повторяющей контуры тела. Изящные туфли уступили место высоким сапогам с пластинами, защищающими голенище. Перчатки она заменила на наручи и какое-то оружие, напоминающее лапу хищной птицы, с которого до сих пор капала кровь. Синтафаэ вся была в крови, даже прекрасные волосы оказались усеяны разного рода крючьями с мельчайшими капельками крови на них. На самой же суккубе не было ни царапины.  
Я застыл перед эльдаркой, боясь пошевелиться словно мышь, увидевшая змею. По пульсирующим зрачкам можно было с легкостью понять, что по венам королевы арены сейчас бежал адский коктейль из знаменитых темно-эльдарских боевых наркотиков. Синтафаэ улыбнулась мне, слизала кровь со своих губ и вновь произнесла:  
\- Как тебя зовут зверюшка, все время забываю спросить твое имя.  
\- Генри Арчертон, – я хотел было продолжить свое описание, но Синтафаэ приставила палец к моим губам, повелевая замолчать.  
– Остальное мне не интересно, Генри. Пока не интересно. Все остальное о тебе уже знает сестрица, а я не хочу забивать себе голову не нужными вещами. Я отдам распоряжение, чтобы для тебя выделили покои, а пока, наслаждайся этими, – суккуба вновь улыбнулась, сверкнув пугающе глазами. В следующее мгновение она словно вихрь вылетела из моей камеры. Двери камеры за ней закрыла вышедшая из-за угла Баэша. В руках надсмотрщица держала тот самый электрохлыст. Активировав орудие пытки, эльдарка изобразила у себя на лице гримасу, вмиг стершую всю схожесть между нашими видами.  
\- Радуйся животное, что этот красавец больше не пройдется по твоей спине. А то я с радостью внесла бы его ласки в твое ежедневное расписание, – Баэша угрожающе зашипела, готовясь меня ударить.  
\- Остановись, тупая ты сука! - окликнула ее другая эльдарка, – Тебе было приказано его охранять, а не избивать, – Баэша резко обернулась на кричавшую и хлестнула кнутом в сторону говорившей. Щелчок кнута прошел мимо, а в следующую секунду руку с кнутом припечатало к решетке камеры ударом ноги. Вторая эльдарка уже держала голову Баэши на прицеле своего бласт пистолета, удерживая ногой руку надсмотрщицы, стоя в почти вертикальном шпагате.  
\- Убирайся, поищи себе менее ценных рабов для пыток, – Эльдарка была существенно ниже Баэши, но новоприбывшую это совсем не смущало. Ведьма зарычав от досады, вырвала свою руку и развернувшись ушла вглубь тюремного блока. Спасшая меня от кнута эльдарка, проводила Баэшу не только взглядом, но и парой крепких словечек на эльдарском.  
\- А ты везучий, еще чуть-чуть и это жалкое подобие воина пустило бы в ход свой кнут, - обратилась спасительница ко мне. На готике эльдарка говорила так, будто это был ее родной язык, – Позволь представиться, Ни’иша, драконт Кабала Багровой Змеи, – эльдарка сделала жест, который можно было посчитать за эльдарскую версию реверанса.  
\- Генри Арчертон, дознаватель Ордо Ксенос, – в свою очередь представился я.  
\- Ордо Ксенос, знала я одного инквизитора из Ордо Ксенос. Мальтейс был очень толковым инквизитором. Не удивляйся, - словно отвечая на мой немой вопрос, прервала меня эльдарка, – Я путешествовала на корабле вольного торговца Эспозито почти полгода, как представитель миледи Амарейи. Еще конечно, как шпион и боевая поддержка, – почти шепотом произнесла кабалитка, погружаясь в воспоминания, - Пойдем, тебя опасно оставлять здесь одного, а стоять стражей здесь, я не намерена. Заночуешь в моих покоях, – эльдарка зашла в камеру осматривая меня и любуясь на круглые от удивления глаза. Ни’иша была лишь немногим выше меня, и то лишь за счет высоких каблуков кожаных полусапожек. Одета комморитка была в облегающую куртку с корсетом с высоким воротом и обтягивающие, кожаные штаны. Ей явно нравилось мое внимание. От остальных эльдарок она отличалась не только ростом, но и кошачьими глазами с вертикальным зрачком. Больше всего Ни'ишу выделяла прическа очень похожая на те, что предпочитали банды из подулья. Пока я рассматривал эльдарку, моя спасительница убрала свой бласт пистолет в кобуру на бедре и тихо напевая, что-то себе под нос, направилась в сторону выхода.  
\- Чего ждешь или тебе так сильно нравится твоя камера? – бросила через плечо Ни’иша. Я мигом поднялся и пошел за ней, уже подготавливая вопросы, которыми я буду закидывать бедняжку.  
Эльдарка шла другим путем нежели ведьмы до этого. Спустя некоторое время мы вышли к огромному ангару с открытой крышой, где стояли гравилеты темных эльдар. Ни’иша подошла к гравициклу и нажав на активационные руны, села на него, приглашая меня на место пассажира. Я сел и неуверенно положил руки на ее талию.  
\- Держись крепче, не бойся, не сломаешь меня, я любительница быстрой езды, – Произнеся это, эльдарка игриво улыбнулась и подмигнула. Моя компания ее ничуть не расстраивала, а скорее даже наоборот, веселила. Включив мотор гравицикла, комморитка стартовала почти вертикально вверх, вынуждая меня всем телом прижаться к ней и зажмуриться от страха. Несколько десятков секунд полета со свистящим в ушах ветром, показались мне часами. Мое сердце стучало словно бешеное.  
\- Генри, не будь так груб в наш первый день знакомства, - кокетливо промурлыкала Ни’иша, намекая на чрезмерно крепкие объятья, от которых у эльдарки перехватило дыхание. Я едва заставил себя открыть глаза и осмотреться. Мы приземлились на посадочную площадку в верхней части шпиля. Вид был потрясающий и одновременно пугающий. Лес из устремляющихся ввысь башен, подражающих своим строением шипам терновника. Я едва смог рассмотреть то место откуда мы прилетели. Зато теперь мне примерно стало ясно расположение арены культа Синтафаэ, относительно камер для рабов где меня содержали. Я направился в след за эльдаркой в ее покои, на подгибающихся от пережитого страха ногах.  
Покои Ни’иши были скромнее чем покои суккубы, но все же тоже поражали своей роскошью, особенно после камеры для рабов. Существенным отличием было отсутствие тренировочной зоны. Вместо нее была довольно большая оружейная, со стойками разнообразного оружия, среди которого попадались и имперские образцы. Отдельно там стоял стенд для брони. Доспехи эльдарки впечатляли своим качеством и могло показаться, что они даже были герметичны. Рядом с доспехами, на такой же стойке были закреплены крылья экзарха пикирующих ястребов. Это зрелище поразило меня, хотя от виденных на пиктах ранее эти отличались тем, что были покрашены в цвета кабала Амарейи черный и багрово-красный.  
\- Уже заметил мои крылышки. Пришлось отдать не мало за их покупку, но они стоят того! – крикнула мне из другого конца своих покоев Ни’иша. – Иди сюда, у тебя наконец будет шанс помыться и нормально поспать.  
Мысли об этом всем, мигом затмили все мое удивление. Поначалу я испытал шок от химического душа, который довольно быстро помог снова почувствовать себя чистым. Когда я вышел из душа меня уже ждала новая одежда, которая на удивление довольно неплохо на мне сидела.  
\- Ну а здесь ты можешь поспать. – Эльдарка указала на небольшую кровать в дальнем углу покоев.  
\- Откуда ты вообще узнала обо мне, - спросил я у эльдарки.  
\- От моего супруга, Сакариса. Это он заметил тебя в строю захваченных людей, у него довольно острый взгляд, – Ни’иша вновь могла насладиться моим удивлением.  
\- Супруга? – удивился я.  
\- Да, если правильно помню, то именно так вы называете того, кому поклялись в верности и кого обещаете любить до конца своих дней, – Эльдарка на краткий миг задумалась. – хоть для нас это все имеет больше символичное нежели сакральное значение, но смысл примерно тот же.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал о том, что такое возможно у вас. – удивился я.  
\- Возможно, почему нет. Думаешь, как по-твоему рождается большинство «истинно рожденных». Хватит уже болтовни, – резко остановилась эльдарка, – ложись и отдыхай, следующий твой день будет не менее сложен чем прошедший. – Ни’иша нежно провела ладонью по моей щеке и подарила краткий поцелуй. Игриво улыбнувшись, она развернулась и направилась в глубь своих покоев, одновременно указывая рукой на предназначавшуюся мне кровать. Я был шокирован таким поведением и удивленно провел пальцами по губам, словно не веря в произошедшее. Не решаясь поспорить с указанием хозяйки, я направился к своему новому спальному месту. После неудобной и жесткой койки, на этой кровати спалось бы великолепно и безмятежно, если бы не мучавшие меня кошмары. Мне снилось то обстоятельства смерти Авенария от моих рук, то что все мое везение на самом деле фарс, и я все еще нахожусь в своей камере лишенный воды и еды. Все остальные кошмары были не менее жуткими, но, к моему счастью, растворились в забытье.  
На следующее утро, если оно таковым было, Ни’иша разбудила меня и очень плотно накормила великолепно приготовленной едой. На мой вопрос приготовила ли она все сама, комморитка рассмеялась и отрицательно покачала головой. Эльдарку сильно забавлял мой голод и смущение от того, что я едва мог сдержаться и не наброситься на еду словно варвар.  
После трапезы, Ни’иша переоделась в броню, затем, осмотрев мой внешний вид и довольно кивнув, сказала:  
\- Тебя сейчас будут испытывать на твои запросы и потребности. Чтобы проверить насколько ты жаден, завистлив и алчен. Не думай, что твоя ложная скромность сможет впечатлить и удовлетворить миледи Амарейю, наоборот вызовет подозрение. Синтафаэ в свою очередь будет большую часть времени скучающе рассматривать тебя. Она скорее всего все еще отходит от вчерашнего великолепного выступления, в котором она опять вся вымазалась в крови.  
\- Она заходила ко мне прямо перед вашим приходом, незабываемое впечатление. – ответил я Ни’ише  
\- Не люблю фамильярностей, - перебила меня эльдарка. - говори со мной на «ты» лучше – это будет мне напоминать о том времени, когда я путешествовала на крейсере Эспозито. Мерзкий тип был все-таки. Раз команда, погрузив его после серьезного ранения в стазис, не захотела вылечить, когда была возможность. – ударилась в воспоминания комморитка. – Нас уже ждут, пошли, помни, о чем я тебе говорила.  
Путь до самого верха башни не занял много времени, а я все пытался вспомнить где я слышал эту фамилию, Эспозито. Эльдарка, видя мою задумчивость, не стала меня беспокоить, и мы молча поднялись на самый верх башни.  
Я вновь предстал перед воротами из обсидиана ведущими в тронный зал Амарейи, но теперь уже в другом свете. К своему удивлению в этот раз я был абсолютно спокоен и не нервничал, что наводило на самые разные и во многом противоречивые мысли. Одной из была мысль о том, что Ни’иша накачала меня наркотиками для храбрости. Мои размышления прервались, когда ворота вновь беззвучно открылись.  
Тронный зал Амарейи изменился, ставни были закрыты и свет Илмей отныне не слепил меня. Рядом с троном архонта теперь стоял еще один, сделанный в другом архитектурном стиле и увешанный разнообразными трофеями. На этом троне восседала суккуба Синтафаэ. В этот раз облаченная в платье подражающее своим стилем платью сестры. С тем лишь исключением, что там, где в платье Амарейи были рубины, платье Синтафаэ украшали сапфиры, гармонирующие цветом с иссиня-черными волосами.  
Засмотревшись на них я едва не забыл поклониться и поприветствовать эльдарок. Приветствие было на настолько чистом эльдарском насколько только способно было человеческое горло после не столь продолжительных тренировок. К моему удовольствию приветствие вызвало удивление не только у знакомых эльдарок, но и у остальных присутствующих. За большим столом, стоящим перед лестницей, ведущей к тронам суккубы и архонта сидело пятнадцать драконтов кабала. Ни’иша обошла меня и села на причитающееся место за столом. Рядом с ней сидел тот самый драконт, что обнаружил мою розетту на отвороте куртки.  
«Видимо это и есть Сакарис». - подумал я, рассматривая беловолосого эльдара с жутким шрамом на щеке.  
\- Ты здесь чтобы решили твою судьбу Генри Арчертон, дознаватель Ордо Ксенос. Решим ее мы. – произнесла Амарейя обводя присутствующих руками. - Ты показал неплохие навыки владения оружием, мощный интеллект и великолепную обучаемость. Единицы из миллионов захваченных мною рабов, смогли продемонстрировать столь великолепное произношение эльдарского языка. Ты единственный, кто смог этого добиться на второй день, - Амарейя сделала паузу, наблюдая за реакцией присутствующих. – ты один из немногих кому будет дарована жизнь. Какой ты хочешь, чтобы она была, кем ты себя видишь при моем дворе? – Я вновь отвесил ей глубокий поклон и произнес на эльдарском:  
\- Миледи, я неизмеримо благодарен вам, за оказанную мне честь вновь предстать пред вашими глазами. Советник, телохранитель, доверенное лицо в Империуме. Все эти роли мне по силам.  
\- Ты так в этом уверен? – возразила мне Амарейя. – подойди ближе, не бойся, нет смысла стоять в дверях.  
\- Да миледи. – незамедлительно ответил я. – Я уверен в своих силах. Если вам нужны еще доказательства моих способностей, я с радостью вам их предоставлю и пройду еще испытания.  
\- А ты уверен, что ты выдержишь еще испытания, ведь последнее едва не сломило тебя? Ты думаешь, что я буду столь любезна и сразу опущу тот факт, что ты, мон’кей, да и к тому же дознаватель инквизиции, из Ордо Ксенос! Тот, кто по своей сути и предназначению должен с нами бороться, как с одной из самых больших угроз вашему Империуму Человечества!  
\- Но какой смысл вам тогда было вызывать меня сюда? Раз вызвали, да еще при всех драконтах вашего кабала, то значит уже считаете меня выше статуса обычного раба? – парировал я вопрос архонта. Амарейя закрыла глаза на несколько мгновений и улыбнувшись одними губами, произнесла:  
\- Считаю и только поэтому ты здесь. Если бы я хотела, то тебя бы отправили на симфонию боли одного из моих гомункулов, либо же ты был запытан, как кусок мяса, группой моих кабалитов. Возможно тебе бы выпала честь умереть с оружием в руках, на арене, но мне понравилось твое выступление. Твои страдания от смерти друга от твоих собственных рук могли удовлетворить особу и более требовательную чем я.  
\- Рад что вам понравилось, миледи, – вновь поклонившись, ответил я, – я все также считаю, что указанные мною роли мне подходят. Мою компетентность в других аспектах вы сможете подтвердить со временем, которое, уверяю вас, не будет продолжительным. Вы та, которой действительно можно поклясться в верности.  
\- Я возмущена от того, что ты игнорируешь меня! - перебила меня Синтафаэ, - ведь именно мое мнение было решающим, чтобы тебя освободили!  
Такая реакция меня удивила. У эльдарки был казалось немного болезненный вид, который она даже не пыталась скрыть косметикой или другими средствами. Заметив мое внимание, суккуба неодобрительно сверкнула глазами в мою сторону.  
\- Миледи архита, простите мое неуважение, но мне и в голову не могло прийти, что я чем-то могу понадобиться вам, – Уловив слабость комморитки и возможное противоречие между сестрами продолжил я. – Если я буду служить вашей сестре не означает ли это, что будут соблюдаться и ваши интересы, миледи?  
Синтафаэ улыбнулась мне и произнесла:  
\- Дело не в том, чьи интересы будут соблюдаться, дело в том кому-ты будешь принадлежать, чьей игрушкой ты будешь, – Синтафаэ продолжила улыбаться и грациозно положив ногу на ногу, бесстыже намекнула на отсутствие под платьем нижнего белья. Я был ошеломлен таким действием и тем, что увидел. Мое удивление прорвалось сквозь маску холодности и безразличия, чем вызвало у суккубы довольный смех. Амарейя же наоборот устало закатила глаза и фыркнув, произнесла:  
\- Вернемся к нашему главному вопросу, что ты хочешь в обмен на твою беспрекословную лояльность?  
\- Свои собственные покои, доступ к нормальной пище, свое оружие возможно и не летальное, и голову Годвина фон Клюгена на блюде, – словно по шпаргалке ответил я. Мои последние слова шокировали даже Амарейю, архонт удивленно взглянула на меня словно, ей казалось, что она ослышалась.  
\- Смелое заявление. Первые три пункта меня ничуть не смущают, я соглашусь даже на предоставление тебе небольшого арсенала. Имперского оружия даже самого высокого качества у нас хватает. Если кто-то из моих кабалитов умрет от твоей руки, значит так тому и быть, значит они были недостаточно хороши. Годвин же совсем другое, его ценность пока существенно выше твоей и пока твоя ценность не перевесит его, об этом даже не может идти и речи, – Амарейя откинулась на спинку трона и задумчиво посмотрела на своих драконтов, словно проверяя реакцию каждого на произнесенные слова.  
\- Решено, я согласна на твои условия, кроме последнего. Его выполнение зависит от твоих действий и твоей ценности в моих глазах.  
\- И в моих, - перебила Синтафаэ сестру, игриво сверкнув в ее сторону глазами. Так началась моя работа на Кабал Багровой Змеи


	5. Жизнь в логове змеи / Life in the lair of the Serpent

После совета, где решалась моя судьба и много других вопросов важных для кабала, я все еще не мог прийти в себя. Не верилось, что все могло произойти вот так просто. Меня не покидало ощущение недосказанности. Амарейя о чем-то умолчала. Она скрывала ото всех, возможно даже от своих драконтов, правду о моей роли в ее планах. До моих новых покоев почетным эскортом вновь выступала Ни’иша. Эльдарка была молчалива и задумчива. Когда мы пришли у меня неожиданно обнаружился повод для радости. Наш путь занял всего пять минут, ощущение времени стало очень размытым из-за постоянных сумерек Комморага. Эти пять минут могли оказаться и десятью, а то и более продолжительным сроком.  
\- За тобой будут теперь постоянно наблюдать и следить, – Прервала Ни’иша свое молчание, - Амарейя сделала рискованный ход. Зато, возможно, предотвратила будущие эксцессы, связанные с твоим положением. Хотя опасность все равно будет тебе грозить, помни где находишься, – эльдарка улыбнулась мне.  
\- Почему ты мне помогаешь? – удивленно спросил я ее.  
\- Возвращаю долг вашему роду за мое спасение в прошлом, – она вновь задумалась, словно вспоминая что-то, – Да, пожалуй, это так и назовем, возврат долга.  
Я посмотрел на нее с легким недоверием. Ни’иша увидев это, вновь ухмыльнулась:  
\- Ты самый интересный человек, который когда-либо попадался в сети Амарейи. А я имею слабость к таким как ты, – эльдарка провела ногтями по моей щеке, едва не царапая ими кожу. В глазах, казалось, можно было прочесть желание чего-то еще, но она лишь погладила меня по щеке.  
\- Что же хочет от меня твоя госпожа на самом деле? – спросил я Ни’ишу, надеясь получить от нее верный ответ. Она лишь пожала плечами. Этот чисто человеческий жест, вызвал новую порцию удивления с моей стороны. Заметив удивленное лицо она, развернувшись в сторону лестницы, произнесла:  
\- Путешествие на том корабле, среди людей, было не самым плохим временем в моей жизни. Возможно даже наоборот, самым лучшим. Никаких ножей, целящихся тебе в спину, сотен и тысяч пар глаз, прожигающих ее от зависти и столько же умов, строящих против тебя заговоры. А тогда было все так просто, – Эльдарка вздохнула и начала подниматься по лестнице, оставив меня наедине с дверью в мое новое жилище и без ответа на столь важный вопрос.  
Покои, что предоставила мне Амарейя, были даже больше чем моя конспиративная квартира на Сцинтилле. Хоть я пользовался ей очень редко, она была довольно уютна, и воспоминание о ней больно кольнуло сердце. Покои же в башне архонта были почти пусты. Из мебели или предметов интерьера мне были оставлены: кровать, встроенный шкаф и подобие рабочего стола.  
Шумно выдохнув от усталости и напряжения, я начал обустраиваться в своем новом жилище. Через пару часов дверь в комнату внезапно открылась. На пороге стоял тот самый слуга человек, который приносил еду в покои Синтафаэ.  
Я хотел было кинуться на него с расспросами, которых уже скопилось немало. Слуга опередил меня тем, что широко раскрыл рот и показал язык, вырезанный под корень.  
Очередное напоминание о природе местных хозяев шокировало меня. Человек в свою очередь абсолютно спокойно отнесся к моей реакции на свое увечье. В ответ он лишь передал мне инфопланшет, явно имперского образца, на котором было написано на готике: «Что пожелаете, сформируйте запрос».  
Переборов свое замешательство я взял у слуги инфопланшет. Понимая, что нужно задать вопрос, хоть о чем-нибудь, я спросил его:  
\- Как так получилось, что ты все еще живой? – в ответ он лишь отрицательно покачал головой и ткнул пальцем на вопрос написанный на инфопланшете. На следующие мои попытки завести диалог он также отвечал отрицательно. Оставив бесплодные попытки, я составил на планшете список необходимого, куда в том числе входили еда и вода. Увидев в списке оружие и литературу, которая могла бы помочь освоить мне эльдарский, он отрицательно покачал мне головой. Быстро набрав что-то на инфопланшете, он передал его мне. На планшете были выделены эти два пункта с подписью: «Это не ко мне».  
\- А к кому мне обратиться? – в замешательстве спросил я. Слуга вновь забрал планшет и напечатал одно слово: «Гомункул».  
Я невольно сглотнул от страха, осознав, что возможна встреча с представителем одного из самых пугающих сословий темно-эльдарского общества. Гомункулы имели поистине устрашающую репутацию, которая наводила ужас даже на видавших виды инквизиторов. Видя мою реакцию, слуга позволил себе едва заметную улыбку. Когда я вышел из ступора, он все еще ожидал указаний, пристально смотря на меня. Намекнув ему, что их больше не будет, он, поклонившись, удалился.  
Заказанные мною вещи доставили достаточно быстро. Их принесли другие рабы во главе с уже известным мне слугой. Сказав ему, что более от него ничего не требуется, я начал обустраивать свое жилище. Спустя несколько часов, удовлетворенный результатом я позволил себе немного отдохнуть. Окинув взглядом свои новые апартаменты я осознал, что, наверное, это самое экстравагантное жилье, в котором довелось жить человеку. Теперь хотя бы оно отличалось от жилья подавляющего большинства людей на Коммораге. Я прекрасно понимал, что облегчить жизнь остальных людей не смогу. Единственное, что способен буду сделать – это выторговать себе наложницу, с целью облегчить существование хотя бы еще одной живой души.  
Посреди этих размышлений я даже не услышал, как с тихим шелестом открылась дверь. Услышал я лишь шаги вошедшего. От неожиданности я резко подскочил на кровати, рука было привычно дернулась к несуществующей кобуре, где когда-то был лаз пистолет.  
Вошедший же никак не отреагировал на мои действия, явно дожидаясь момента, когда я успокоюсь. Развалина, а это был именно он, терпеливо стоял в ожидании моих указаний. Его неестественно мускулистые, для эльдара, руки и торс были прикрыты подобием тоги черного цвета, а ноги скрывала длинная юбка. На голове у эльдара была маска, закрывающая лицо, с черными линзами для глаз.   
\- Вы пришли сопроводить меня к гомункулу? – спросил я у него на эльдарском. В ответ он лишь кивнул и развернулся к выходу, собираясь уходить. Я поспешил за ним, боясь отстать и заблудиться в башне. Вместо длительного спуска по лестницам и переходам, развалина пришел на посадочную площадку, которая находилась неподалеку от моих покоев. Там нас уже ждал транспорт, если мои знания о темных эльдарах меня не подводили, то он назывался «Веном». Гравилет был полностью вооружен, и две осколочные пушки, одна на турели сверху, другая в носу, угрожающе смотрели на меня. В транспорте сидело еще несколько развалин, один из которых занимал место за турелью. Когда мы сели в небольшой транспортный отсек, сопровождавший меня развалина, пристегнул меня страховочным поясом к гравилету. Стоило только пилоту «Венома» услышать щелчок замка, как гравилет тут же взмыл вверх и сделав головокружительный кульбит, устремился к основанию башни. Я схватился за поручни и собрал всю силу воли, чтобы не закричать от ужаса и ощущения свободного падения.  
К счастью для моего сердца и рассудка полет в таком духе продлился недолго. Мы приземлились в гигантском ангаре, в котором было очень темно. Видимость была не более трех метров, как мне казалось. Моих конвоиров такая темень ничуть не смущала. Развалины окружили меня, и направились в глубь ангара, где виднелся тусклый свет. Этим светом оказался вход в лабораторию гомункула. Двери в его лабораторию не уступали в массивности воротам имперской крепости, а когда они начали открываться, то я убедился, что и толщина их, соответствующая.  
Наш небольшой отряд встречал сам гомункул. Его взгляд казалось мог препарировать меня на месте без всякого скальпеля, столь пронзительным и тяжелым он был. Как и ходили о них слухи гомункул левитировал над землей, а его две пар рук были увешаны разнообразными инструментами. На нем был обтягивающий черный комбинезон, и набедренная повязка на которой был какой-то рунический символ темных эльдар. Острое лицо гомункула, с резкими выдающимися скулами, и глубоко посаженными глазами, казалось было иссушено самим временем.  
Удовлетворившись просмотром, он учтиво поклонился и произнес:  
\- Миледи Амарейя, захватила крайне интересный экземпляр в вашем лице. – голос гомункула был хриплым и надтреснутым, лишенный тех лирических нот, которые давали эльдарским голосам особое очарование.  
\- Рад, что вы нашли меня интересным, хотя бы как экземпляр для экспериментов. – попытался пошутить я. Гомункул изобразил у себя на лице гримасу, видимо заменяющую улыбку, и почесал верхней парой рук свой бритый череп:  
\- Мон’кей с чувством юмора – это поправимо, – Эльдар наслаждался моим замешательством, – Вракариас, гомункул Ковена «Поисков Сокрытого», миледи уведомила меня, что я должен оказать помощь в подборе снаряжения.  
\- Генри Арчертон, дознаватель Ордо Ксенос, – в свою очередь представился я, гомункул кивнул и направился в глубь своей лаборатории. Первыми перед нами предстали, так называемые, боевые конструкты темных эльдар, Талосы и Кроносы, а точнее лаборатория для их создания и склады для хранения. Затем последовала циклопическая зала инкубаторов. Потолок этой залы уходил в темноту, но даже там виднелось слабое свечение амниотических камер. Здесь созревали и ждали своей очереди тысячи, а возможно и десятки тысяч искусственно рожденных эльдар. К моему удивлению я начал слышать пение, женский эльдарский голос пел печальную арию, которая трогала за душу.  
\- Вижу ваш слух тоже способен оценить прелесть голоса миледи Амарейи, даже в записи, – произнес гомункул, заметив мои попытки вслушаться в пение. Такой силы изумление я был не в силах скрыть. Гомункул хрипло рассмеялся, наблюдая мою реакцию. Под его смех, аккомпанирующий пению архонта, мы вошли в следующую залу. Голос Амарейи, своей лиричностью, силой и чистотой, казалось, бросал вызов акустике помещений, где он звучал. Столь плавны были переходы с лирического сопрано в драматическое, а затем в высокие ноты колоратурным сопрано, что лишь тончайший слух способен был оценить истинную степень мастерства поющей. Сначала она пыталась поведать о чем-то радостном и прекрасном, затем о чем-то восторженном, потом тревожном, а затем полном печали и слез.  
\- О чем она поет? – чуть ли не с мольбой спросил я у гомункула.  
\- О своих дочерях близнецах. Об ее ожидании их рождения, о счастье материнства, гордости за их свершения и о горечи утраты. Смерть дочерей едва не подкосила миледи, она словно бы, утратила волю к жизни. Ее страдания были воистину прекрасны – это акустическое их воплощение вдохновляет на свершения даже спустя шесть периодов. – ударился в рефлексию гомункул. – Также это импринтинг ее голоса в сознание пробирочных эльдар, чтобы они не могли ослушаться приказов архонта.  
Как только он закончил фразу, я наконец понял, что мы пришли. Мощные ворота инкубатора, с грохотом закрылись за нами. Оружейная предстала перед нами во всей красе. Ровные ряды разнообразного оружия стояли друг за другом. Здесь были образцы вооружения темных эльдар и их собратьев с искусственных миров, других неизвестных мне ксенорас. Гомункул летел мимо них не замечая, он направлялся в ту секцию где были имперские образцы. Секция по размерам не уступала секции эльдарского оружия. Обычных лазганов здесь хватило бы точно на роту имперской гвардии. Лазганы эти тем более отличались друг от друга. Разные паттерны, взятые у разных полков, они были словно напоминание о том, сколько гвардейцев пало от рук этих ксеносов. Казалось странным, почему здесь находились лазганы в таком количестве, что могло привлечь в столь простых образцах имперских технологий темных эльдар. Я подошел к одной из стоек взял лазган в руки, чем привлек внимание гомункула:  
\- Воистину, ты примитивен, если стремишься к столь примитивному оружию.  
\- Отнюдь нет, – ответил я гомункулу, осматривая лазган, игнорируя снисхождение, – мне показалось странным то, что у вас содержится столь много экземпляров самого простого имперского оружия.  
Гомункул презрительно сощурился, так что его глаза издалека казались черными щелями в пустоту:  
\- Это все образцы высочайшего качества, максимального из доступного вашему виду. Других образцов мы здесь не держим, зачем оно нам.  
\- Я это уже понял, осматривая печать чистоты на лазгане, – парировал его придирки я. – где же тогда плазмаганы, мельты и прочие редкие и по-настоящему стоящие образцы.  
По лицу эльдара пробежала волна негодования, но он сдержался и лишь указала правой парой руку вдаль стоек:  
\- Они все там.  
Я целенаправленно пошел в сторону интересующих меня образцов. Когда я остановился у стоек с плазмоганами, я пребывал в замешательстве. Такого оружия я не держал в руках со времени прохождения обучения для становления дознавателем. В моей обычной полевой деятельности столь массивное и заметное оружие только мешало. Зачастую мне хватало обычного лаз пистолета, мощность плазмы была даже излишней. Хотя иметь плазму в своей коллекции, которая произвела на учениях такое впечатление, очень хотелось. Поискав среди рядов подходящую, я удовлетворенно выбрал себе один экземпляр с изящной гравировкой рукояти и приклада.  
\- А энергоячейки? – спросил я у гомункула.  
\- Доставим в твои покои в скором времени. Боезапас будет более чем достаточный. Броня? – гомункул вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Хмм... панцири Милитарум Темпестус, думаю, подойдут. Сомневаюсь, что у вас есть что-то более серьезное, – гомункул коварно ухмыльнулся в ответ на мои слова. Он направился дальше вглубь помещения, пролетая мимо образцов оружия куда более экзотичных чем плазма. Вес оружия приятно успокаивал меня, даже несмотря на то, что плазма была не заряжена. Когда мы прошли стойки с оружием, оказалось, что мы перед своего рода запечатанными хранилищами. Дверь каждого хранилища была похожа на дверь банковского сейфа. Гомункул подлетел к одной из дверей, положил свои четыре руки на едва заметные углубления, и я услышал, как запирающие замки начали открываться. Дверь открылась с громким гулом.  
В открывшемся хранилище были экземпляры брони имперского образца. Все, начиная с замеченных мной комиссарских панцирей, заканчивая силовой броней астартес. К чести каждого из этих комплектов брони и их бывших обладателей мог лишь сказать, что все они были в той или иной мере поврежденными. Гомункул проигнорировал мое любопытство и направился к стройным рядам комплектов брони сционов.  
Расцветка панцирей принадлежала либо Дельта Львам, либо Альфа Гидрам. Гомункул сделал жест своим развалинам и они принялись измерять меня, неизвестно откуда взявшимися приборами. Дождавшись показаний, гомункул полетел в глубь рядов и выбрал подходящий экземпляр. Состояние этих комплектов брони было великолепным, единственное кое-где отсутствовали шлема или части брони, утерянные в ходе захвата их прежних обладателей. Один из образцов был наоборот весь в царапинах и сколах от попаданий осколочных винтовок. Я подошел к нему чтобы осмотреть и увидел, что единственным пробитием было оплавленное отверстие на уровне сердца:  
\- Блестящее попадание, неправда? – задал мне риторический вопрос гомункул. – милорд Алактель, стреляет точнее, чем кто-либо известный мне. А его «Темное Солнце» - это произведение искусства, а не оружие. Многие гомункулы гоняются за его секретами.  
\- А кто он такой? – спросил я у него.  
\- Милорд Алактель, архонт кабала «Крылья Кошмара», он изобретатель и оружейник. Еще он по совместительству является отцом дочери миледи Синтафаэ, Атсиаматы. – ответил мне гомункул.  
\- Молодая девушка с волосами темно-фиолетового цвета. Я видел ее на арене. – удивился я.  
\- Да, возможно она, а теперь примерь броню, возможно стоило осмотреть коллекцию более полно. Есть образцы, гораздо более интригующие нежели те, что ты выбрал по незнанию. – Гомункул жестом приказал развалинам помочь мне с броней. Удовлетворенный результатом он произнес:  
\- Она твоя. Можешь идти прямо в ней. Магнитные крепления для оружия все еще работают. – гомункул направился к выходу из хранилища. Я в свою очередь надел шлем и сделал несколько пробных вдохов и выдохов, проверяя работу фильтров противогаза. Все работало исправно, оптика целеуказателей, портативная вокс станция, встроенный ауспекс, даже монитор состояния, расположенный на предплечье, показывал сейчас мой пульс.  
По пути обратно, я захватил со стоек с оружием себе еще и плазма пистолет. Гомункул если и увидел это, даже не попытался меня остановить. Вес брони показавшийся поначалу помехой не стеснял движения, кувыркаться было бы немного сложно, но это была плата за защиту. Когда мы уже направлялись к выходу меня словно молния поразила мысль:  
\- Уважаемый, - обратился я к гомункулу с легким поклоном. Эльдар повернул голову в мою сторону, сделав вид, что слушает, – А мой меч тоже попал в эту коллекцию?  
\- Твой меч? – гомункул сделал паузу задумавшись, - не знаю, о чем ты. Чем он был столь примечателен, что должен был здесь оказаться. Да и к тому же, бери любой силовой меч эльдарской конструкции, они не сильно отличаются от ваших. Просто существенно легче и искусней изготовлены.  
\- Он был мне дорог как память об инквизиторе, – соврал я. На самом же деле, в рукояти меча были прослушивающие устройства, которые могли пригодиться. Хотя и то что это был подарок от инквизитора, тоже было важно. Гомункул, испытывая явное неудовольствие от всего этого, произнес:  
\- Это будет явно не сейчас. Я занят, а ты уже отнял невероятно много времени. Есть еще что-то, чем ты хочешь отвлечь меня, – гомункул начинал терять терпение от моих просьб.  
\- Что-нибудь, что помогло бы мне изучить лучше эльдарский язык, – сказал я, понимая, что у него это не вызовет ничего кроме очередной порции раздражения.  
\- Есть и такое. А теперь отправьте этого мон’кея назад, откуда взяли, – гомункул развернувшись, улетел в противоположную сторону от выхода. Развалины подчинились и очень скоро я вновь оказался в своих покоях. Переодевшись и убрав броню с оружием, я принялся изучать вещи, принесенные мне немым слугой. На изучение, предоставленных гомункулом, материалов для изучения эльдарского языка, у меня ушел весь оставшийся день. Предоставленные мне хронометры существенно облегчили восприятие времени. Чтиво было столь увлекательным, что я не заметил вошедшую Ильянир.  
Эльдарка бесшумно подошла к моей кровати и села на ее краешек, стараясь незаметно осмотреться в моей комнате:  
\- Неплохо, ты можешь быть собой доволен, раз ради тебя были выделены такие средства и усилия, – я поднявшись на кровати старался скрыть свое удивление, – Теперь твой внешний вид хотя бы не вызывает у меня отвращение, – эльдарка принялась внимательно осматривать броню и плазмаган.  
\- С чем связан твой визит, несомненно приятный, – спросил я, любуясь лицом эльдарки. Высокие скулы, узкого, овального лица, с прямым, красивым, аристократическим носом, который приятно гармонировал с одобрительно улыбающимися тонкими, чувственными губами, окрашенными в алый цвет.  
\- Архита и миледи архонт назначили меня наблюдать за тобой, а также смотреть за твоей подготовкой и оценить в полной мере твои навыки, – сказала Ильянир, проигнорировав мой комплимент.  
\- Ни’иша тоже вызвалась наблюдать за тобой, – на лице гостьи промелькнуло едва заметное неудовольствие, - Завтра тебя будет ждать полный комплект тренировок и радуйся, если останешься целым и невредимым, – Эльдарка приблизилась так, что я мог ощущать ее горячее дыхание на своей коже.  
\- Зато теперь я увижу в живую ваши таланты, что неимоверно сильно интригует, – ответил я на максимально чистом эльдарском, на который только способно было мое горло. Ильянир улыбнулась, щелкнула меня пальцем по носу и промурлыкала на ухо:  
\- Завтра каждый твой мускул будет болеть, а каждый твой взгляд обращенный на меня, будет полон не вожделения, а мольбы о пощаде. У тебя шесть часов на сон, – Я словно одурманенный присутствием эльдарки потянулся погладить ее по волосам. Ильянир толкнула меня рукой в грудь, в ответ на попытку к ней прикоснуться. Раздраженно фыркнув, она ушла, оставив меня одного в замешательстве.


	6. Откровение / Revelation

Ильянир, как и обещала, дала мне всего лишь шесть часов на отдых. Я еще заспанно протирал глаза, а эльдарка уже стояла в дверях одетая и смотрела на меня строгим, оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Живее, у тебя сегодня много тренировок, – сказала эльдарка вместо приветствия.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – буркнул в ответ я, продолжая одеваться. Как только я закончил приготовления, Ильянир развернулась и вышла, быстрым шагом начиная спускаться. Мне пришлось приложить немалые усилия, чтобы поспеть за ней. По пути нам встречались другие эльдары, которые приветствовали Ильянир поклоном. На большинство приветствий она отвечала лишь коротким кивком, на некоторых вообще не обращала внимания, словно их и не было.  
В зал для тренировок мы попали совершенно неожиданно. Ильянир просто завернула в боковой проход и перед нами оказались небольшие, но массивные ворота, которые она без каких-либо усилий открыла. Путь до этой залы не был столь долгим, как путь от покоев Синтафаэ до темницы рабов, но успел порядком меня вымотать. Ильянир в свою очередь не выказывал никаких признаков усталости. Она прошла в дальнюю часть небольшой тренировочной залы и достала какой-то сверток. С этим свертком эльдарка подошла ко мне и развернула. У нее в руках оказался мой меч, которым я сражался с Годвином.  
\- Как ты его нашла? Гомункул же сказал, что он утерян? - разглядывая свой меч, произнес я.  
\- Пришлось постараться, чтобы его отыскать в горе трофеев, что осталась после налета, - ответила с легкой улыбкой Ильянир. Ее большие, раскосые, миндалевидные глаза, с необычной красной радужкой, светились азартом.  
\- И ты мне его вот просто так отдашь? - с надеждой спросил я, понимая, что мои слова прозвучали глупо и наивно.  
\- Нет, - Ильянир посмотрела на меня с прищуром, – Получишь его только если твои старания меня впечатлят, - Эльдарка закинула за плечо ножны, подстроив ремень под себя, затем подошла к стойкам, где располагались тренировочные мечи и взяла пару, один из которых кинула мне.  
\- И что же мне нужно сделать чтобы получить его назад? – спросил я, предчувствуя беду.  
\- Попасть по мне хотя бы один раз, – спокойно ответила эльдарка. Я осмотрел меч, который передала Ильянир. Он был довольно тяжелым, со следами заточки, таким можно запросто переломать пальцы или даже кости. Эльдарка атаковала без предупреждения, я едва успел закрыться от удара мечом. К моему сожалению, она выбила меч из рук и нанесла несколько болезненных ударов по телу и рукам.  
\- Не расслабляйся, сконцентрируйся на поединке, – произнесла Ильянир и пнула меня ногой в грудь в сторону выбитого меча. В таком духе тренировка продолжалась невероятно долго. Эльдарка несколько раз выбивала из моих рук меч и множество раз била своим. По рукам, ногам, корпусу, избегая бить лишь по голове.  
Закончилась все довольно неожиданно для меня, когда в очередной раз подняв не слушающимися руками меч, я отдался зову ярости и злости, которые клокотали внутри из-за причиненных страданий. Совершенно забыв о защите, я начал наносить удары один за другим, желая причинить эльдарке боль. В порыве ярости я и не заметил, как Ильянир начала улыбаться. Наконец, спустя невероятно длинную серию ударов и контрударов я смог по ней попасть. В ту же секунду, Ильянир, вытащила из-за спины мой меч, активировала генератор силового поля и приставила к моей шее.  
\- Он твой, – Покалывание статических разрядов на моей шее, которое всегда следует с близостью активированного силового поля, быстро прояснило мой разум. Эльдарка резко развернула меч рукоятью ко мне так, что кончик клинка смотрел в ее оголенный живот. Ильянир вопросительно изогнула одну бровь, явно улавливая ход моих мыслей и едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы спровоцировать меня. Вместо этого, я лишь выключил силовое поле меча и потянулся за ножнами, которые висели у нее на плече.  
\- С тебя хватит на сегодня, – Только сейчас я заметил легкую испарину на лбу эльдарки и слегка сбившееся дыхание, -завтра продолжим, а пока, отдыхай.  
\- А ты покажешь дорогу обратно до моих покоев, все же это будет выглядеть нелепо, если я буду спрашивать у окружающих, как мне пройти к своим покоям? – ухмыльнувшись пошутил я. Эльдарка сначала удивленно посмотрела на меня, а затем, рассмеялась.  
\- Это будет забавное зрелище, – улыбаясь, ответила Ильянир, - не вводи меня в искушение, а то в нынешнем состоянии ты не способен будешь меня догнать, если я захочу убежать.  
Путь обратно в покои был настоящим мучением, застоявшиеся без тренировки мышцы ныли, а многочисленные ушибы от ударов болели не переставая. Эльдарка внимательно наблюдала за моим состояниям идя чуть позади, ей видимо это доставляло удовольствие, ощущать мои страдания после тренировки. Было едва слышно, как она томно вздыхала, когда на меня накатывала волна боли от неосторожно сделанного шага или боль в ребрах от слишком глубокого вдоха. Когда мы добрались до нужного нам этажа, я едва не падал от того, что у меня кружилась голова и темнело в глазах.  
Ильянир участливо открыла мне дверь. Войдя в мои покои она по-хозяйски растянулась на моей кровати и зевнула, изящно прикрыв рот ладошкой. Я не понимающе посмотрел на нее, ее настроение явно изменилось, взгляд из холодного стал игривым, она словно опьянела.  
\- Чего ты ждешь. Приляг, – произнесла она, устало потянувшись на кровати.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? - поинтересовался я, сам едва не падая от усталости и боли в ногах.  
\- Глупый мон’кей, когда тебе что-то говорят, подчиняйся! Твои страдания великолепны, я могу наслаждаться ими вечно. – промурлыкала Ильянир. Она невероятно сильно напоминала мне сейчас светскую львицу на одном из балов Сцинтиллы, которая немного перебрала амасека и находилась в компании приятного ей кавалера. Переборов нерешительность, я приблизился к кровати. Стоило мне только подойти к изголовью, как эльдарка, словно змея, в одно движение подскочила, схватила меня за руку и дернула к себе.  
Когда в глазах прояснилось после испытанной боли, я обнаружил, что Ильянир лежит сверху с полуприкрытыми глазами словно вдыхая что-то. Щеки покрылись розовым румянцем, а сама она будто посвежела и в глазах появился озорной огонек. Заметив мое пробуждение, она подарила мне поцелуй. Слегка помедлив я ответил на него, эльдарка прижалась всем телом ко мне, и я ощутил то, что моя гостья была полностью раздета.  
Ильянир подарила мне целую ночь наслаждений, перемежавшихся болью от недавно причиненных мне травм. Она смаковала боль, что причиняла своими движениями, как изысканное блюдо, балансируя на грани между ласками и пыткой.  
К утру я чувствовал себя выжатым досуха. Произошедшее казалось мне наваждением. Распущенные огненно-рыжие волосы Ильянир, словно волны скрывали обнаженную спину и казалось даже светились в полумраке комнаты. Мне казалось я мог гладить их вечность, такими мягкими и шелковистыми они были.  
Я не запомнил того момента, когда заснул, но проснувшись, обнаружил, что Ильянир ушла. Любое мое движение отдавалось болью во всем теле. Пришлось приложить невероятное усилие, чтобы просто приподняться на кровати. Мое внимание привлек инфопланшет, который мерцал словно хотел сказать о чем-то.  
Стараясь как можно аккуратней его поднять, я поднес его к глазам. Ильянир написала на эльдарском: «Каэль’нон Ваэр’ки». Я начал искать значение этой фразы в одном из словарей, предоставленных гомункулом, отвлекаясь в своих поисках только на приступы боли и судороги истощенных мышц.  
Ни’иша зашла бесшумно. Приблизившись, она с любопытством заглянула в инфопланшет, в котором я искал значение этой фразы.  
\- «Каэль’нон Ваэр’ки» - личный, идеальный источник боли. Как романтично, – хмыкнула Ни’иша, я лишь устало вздохнул в ответ на ее реплику.  
\- Что она хотела этим сказать? – спросил я у Ни’иши, даже не поворачиваясь в сторону вошедшей, чем вызвал у нее краткую, словно пикт, гримасу негодования, отразившуюся бликом на экране инфопланшета.  
\- Ты ей нравишься. Она не знает, как себе в этом признаться, да-да именно себе. Вставай, мне плевать насколько ты устал или плохо себя чувствуешь, нам нужно опробовать твой плазмоган. Идти не далеко, я уже позаботилась о мишенях для стрельбы.  
Ни’иша как и в прошлый раз была одета в свою боевую броню, шлем был прикреплен к поясу, а бластер закреплен на спине. Я нехотя оделся и взял плазмоган. После этих тренировок, он показался одновременно и легким, и тяжелым, двойственность этого ощущения выбивала из колеи. Ни’иша, не замечая моей растерянности, протянула энергоячейки для плазмогана.  
\- Держи, пробные, ты должен за сегодня израсходовать их все, – Эльдарка развернулась и пошла к уже известной мне посадочной площадке. Там уже были подготовлены мишени в виде парящих на каких-то механизмах трупах людей. Они висели в воздухе над пропастью метрах в пятидесяти от площадки. Одним из этих трупов был Авенарий, уже начавший разлагаться, заметив мой ужас, Ни’иша захихикала.  
\- Не правда ли замечательно, - сказав это она невинно улыбнулась, словно ничего и не произошло, - проверим насколько хороший ты стрелок, если будешь медлить, то вскоре целая стая бритвокрылов прилетит сюда. Они быстро разорвут эти трупы на мелкие кусочки, – прошептала мне на ухо Ни’иша, - Стреляй, – промурлыкала она, слегка подтолкнув в сторону края площадки.  
Я зарядил плазмоган, услышав одобрительные щелчки духа машины оружия, направил ствол на труп Авенария. Я снял блокиратор мощности выстрела и начал перегревать плазму, прислушиваясь к плавному нарастанию гудения магнитных катушек и разрядам бурлящей плазмы. Каждый плазмоган имел свое «звучание», по которому можно было понять убьет тебя выстрел из плазмы на перегреве или нет. Главное было вовремя понять, когда плазмоган вышел на максимально допустимую мощность. К моему удивлению машинный дух направил легкую вибрацию на рукоять, когда плазма в стволе достигла критической отметки.  
«Полезно» - подумал я про себя и отпустил курок. Выстрел ослепил меня, полумрак Комморага рассеялся от небольшого раскаленного солнышка, которое попав в труп Авенария, разорвало тело бывшего арбитра на куски.  
\- Очередной след из прошлого повержен, – Ни’иша издала победный клич, а затем промурлыкала мне на ухо. – Давай пристрели остальных, скоро они прибудут.  
\- Кто прибудет? – спросил я, рассматривая то место, где только что висел Авенарий.  
\- Бритвокрылы, – Хищно ухмыльнулась Ни’иша, затем она сделала вид, что прислушивается или, возможно, действительно прислушивалась. Когда она так делала, кончики ее ушей дергались, словно у какого-то животного. Это разрушило ее образ грозной воительницы и выглядело крайне забавно, но мне было все равно. Я в тайне надеялся, что не услышу звуков перегрева и плазмоган взорвется, убив меня, а возможно и Ни’ишу.  
Я с содроганием подумал о попытке суицида: «Нет, я не имею права, иначе все было зря, иначе ты умер зря» подумал я, протянув руку к тому месту, где висело когда-то тело Авенария.  
Бритвокрылы появились неожиданно, я даже не расстрелял все мишени, висевшие в воздухе. Они сначала занялись остатками тел, висевших на механизмах, а затем бросились на нас с Ни’ишей. Эльдарка хохотала и уворачивалась от налетавших на нее кровожадных птиц, успевая отвечать им хлесткими ударами агонизатора.  
Я тысячи раз пожалел о том, что не взял с собой меч. Мне пришлось отступить почти в плотную к Ни’ише, чтобы не попасть под когти и клювы бритвокрылов. Казалось, Ни’иша только этого и добивалась, она изящно огибала меня, отбиваясь от птиц. Она била их агонизатором и ногами, делая размашистые удары, когда уклонялась от ударов.  
Когда стая разлетелась, потеряв слишком много своих, Ни’иша удовлетворенно осмотрела площадку, развернулась с довольным видом в сторону входа в башню, и встала как вкопанная.  
В проходе стояла Ильянир. Ни’иша самодовольно улыбнулась ей, хотя я видел, как она напряглась и сжала сильнее рукоять агонизатора. Ильянир абсолютно спокойно смотрела на нее, как смотрят взрослые девушки на юных, которые пытаются выглядеть старше чем они есть. Больше всего меня изумлял внешний вид гостьи. Она была одета не в привычный комбинезон ведьмы с элементами брони, а в декольтированный топ и длинную юбку, с разрезом до середины бедра и туфли на высоком каблуке. Эльдарка медленно, словно предупреждая, подошла к Ни’ише, возвышаясь над ней на целую голову.  
\- Я всего лишь пришла посмотреть, – холодно произнесла Ильянир, – крайне эффектное представление, которое на мой взгляд перешло границу и стало пустым бахвальством.  
\- Надеюсь ты довольна увиденным, поскольку мы еще не закончили, – Ни’иша угрожающе щелкнула агонизатором. Я подошел, к готовым порвать друг друга в клочья эльдаркам, в надежде их успокоить. Обе эльдарки наградили меня таким взглядом, что и без слов можно было понять, чтобы я не вмешивался в их беседу. Ильянир быстро надоела враждебность Ни’иши и она повернувшись ко мне произнесла:  
\- Тренировки отменяются, собирайся, мы вылетаем. Миледи Амарейя объявила общий сбор, у нас есть цель для охоты.  
\- И кто же эта цель? – спросил я у эльдарки.  
\- Слуги губительных сил схлестнулись с орками, – Ильянир хищно улыбнулась, словно уже предвкушая намечающуюся резню, затем она подошла ближе и ткнула острым ногтем, – Ты будешь с нами на острие атаки, таков приказ архонта.  
Я замер на мгновение, осмысляя сказанное ей, хотя мой взгляд был прикован к обнаженной ноге Ильянир, выглядывающей из разреза юбки:  
\- Я так понимаю у меня нет другого выбора, поможешь мне собраться? - умоляюще посмотрел я на Ильянир. Она задумалась, пустила краткий взгляд на Ни’ишу и получив в ответ полную презрения наглую ухмылку, положительно кивнула головой. Ни’иша выглядела удивленной, даже скорее разъяренной, решением своей немезиды и разозлено фыркнув, пошла ко входу в башню.  
Сборы были недолгими. Ильянир не сказала и слова против своего участия, чем сильно меня удивила. Когда вещи были собраны, она подошла сзади и пробежалась руками по моему телу словно по какому-то музыкальному инструменту. Мое тело отвечало ей, как хорошо настроенная скрипка, краткими импульсами боли, которым вторили томные стоны эльдарки. В этот раз она была нежна и внимательна, не узурпируя удовольствие, она делилась им со мной. Наша близость была краткой, Ильянир получив желаемое грациозно спрыгнула с кровати и потянулась. Теперь мне был ясен выбор ее наряда, она встала с ложа и лишь поправила юбку, и вот уже готова идти.  
\- Мы выходим, - Ильянир властно указала на выход. Подняв свою сумку с вещами, я сдержал стоны от боли от перетруждённых мышц спины. Ильянир строгим взглядом окинула меня и к моему удивлению закинула плазмоган себе через плечо. – Насколько же он громоздкий, как все ваши технологии, ни капли изящества. – раздраженно фыркнула она.  
К моему облечению путь наш был недолог. Спустившись на пару этажей, к посадочной площадке, на которой уже стоял гравицикл, похожий на тот, что был у Ни’иши, только этот был расписан с такой тщательностью и любовью, что это делало его похожим на картину.  
\- Нравится? - Ильянир довольно улыбнулась, горделиво поглаживая свой гравицикл, - я не один вечер потратила, расписывая этого красавца. – Я устало опустил сумку с вещами, которую Ильянир помогла закрепить на ее транспорте.  
Полет был невероятно приятным, я не мог сказать, что мне больше всего в нем понравилось. То, что пришлось всем телом прижаться к Ильянир и ощущать ее тепло, чтобы не свалиться с гравицикла или то, что встречный ветер освежающе бодрил, а пейзажи были устрашающе прекрасны. Кульминацией стал открывшийся вид на причалившие к пристани крейсера кабала Багровой Змеи. Их огромные, хищные силуэты казалось идеально передавали натуру их создателей. Матово-черные с огромными багрово-красными символами кабала на них они потрясали воображение.


	7. Битва секретов / Struggle of secrets

Внутренняя структура кораблей темных эльдар оставляла гнетущее впечатление. Из огромного ангара заполненного разнообразной техникой, где Ильянир оставила гравицикл, мы переместились в коридоры ничем неотличимые от коридоров их башен. Узкие проходы, с невысокими потолками, тусклым освещением, с едва заметными ловушками, спрятанными в полу и стенах.   
Полутьма, неожиданные повороты нижних уровней корабля, сменились довольно широкими коридорами верхних палуб, где располагалась каюта Ильянир. Верхние палубы были освещены гораздо лучше, что позволяло моим глазам не напрягаться, чтобы разглядеть детали. Украшения и лепнина коридоров были посвящены победам кабала, а также прославляли архонта и ее приблеженных. Эльдарка зашла в свою каюту, поставив плазмоган у стоек с оружием. Развернувшись ко мне, она произнесла:  
\- Располагайся, поживешь со мной. Полет будет недолгим, около двух ваших стандартных дней. К концу полета состоится военный совет, по приказу архонта, ты будешь там присутствовать. До этого из каюты без моего сопровождения ни ногой, – ошарашила меня Ильянир. Я не нашелся, что сказать и лишь кивнул, понимая, что любые слова будут лишними.  
Спартански обставленная, хорошо освещенная, каюта содержалась в идеальном порядке. Кровать, встроенный шкаф, стойки с разнообразным оружием, диван с тумбочкой, больше всего привлекла внимание небольшая встроенная кухня в углу. На протяжении этих двух дней, я не покидал жилища Ильянир. Эльдарка без устали тренировала меня, загоняя до полного изнеможения. В те же минуты, когда мое тело испытывало муки от перенапряжения лежа в кровати, словно змея, комморитка обвивала меня ногами и руками, утыкалась носом в шею, будто вдыхая запах и замирала с полуприкрытыми глазами, пока я не засыпал.  
В день прилета Ильянир разбудила меня очень рано. Внимание моих сонных глаз сначала сфокусировалось на груди эльдарки, затянутой в плотный комбинезон укрепленный защитными пластинами. Я увидел на лице ведьмы непередаваемую гамму сложно читаемых эльдарских эмоций, приправленных спецификой Комморага, в ответ на мою глупую улыбку, а также заспанный взгляд, который все не мог оторваться от ее фигуры. Эльдарка помогла прийти в себя хлесткой пощечиной, удивленно-обиженное выражение моего лица, вызвало у нее краткую ухмылку, похожую на хищный кошачий оскал. Указав жестом на быстрый завтрак, похожий на сырные галеты по вкусу и текстуре, комморитка также намекнула, чтобы я начал одеваться в уже разложенную броню, не отрываясь от еды. Ильянир, в свою очередь, довольно быстро определилась с выбором оружия. Бритвоцеп, богато украшенный силовой меч, явно работы мастера, и бласт пистолет, заняли законные места в креплениях на броне. Закончив снаряжаться и осмотрев меня с ног до головы, эльдарка удовлетворенно кивнула и вышла из каюты.   
Путь до зала совещаний архонта был недолог. Лифт, ведущий на уровень тронного зала где жила Амарейя, располагался недалеко от каюты Ильянир. Освещенный фонарями, излучавшими багровый свет, который неприятно резал глаз, он все же внушал уважение. Резные статуи самых достойных врагов архонта, побежденных в дуэли или на поле битвы, украшали этот уровень. Искусно поставленный свет фонарей, освещал каждую скульптуру так, что казалось виднелась та смертельная рана, которая оборвала жизнь их прототипа. Двери в покои архонта как две капли были похожи на те, что вели в ее тронный зал в башне. Багровые блики, играющие на обсидиане врат, создавали завораживающую иллюзию движения вырезанных на двери фигур. Ильянир не собиралась задерживаться поэтому схватила меня за плечо и толкнув в сторону двери прошипела на эльдарском:  
\- Не мешкай, нас ждут, – Стоило мне только подойти на расстояние вытянутой руки к дверям, как они распахнулись. Передо мной предстали обширные покои архонта. Огромный зал с высоким потолком, чье освещение больше походило на дневной свет, украшенный резными мраморными колоннами, за каждой из которых стоял зловещий инкуб, безмолвно следящий за присутствующими. В центре стоял стол овальной формы, с резными креслами, сделанными из дорогих пород дерева, за которыми уже сидели восемь эльдаров, включая уже знакомых мне Ни’ишу и Сакариса. Синтафаэ же напротив, лежала на кушетке в стороне, поигрывая кинжалом меж изящных пальцев, всем видом показывая ложное отсутствие интереса к предстоящему военному совету.  
Мы вошли в разгар активного обсуждения предстоящего налета. Амарейя внимательно наблюдала за спорящими драконтами. Облаченная в черную украшенную багровой филигранью броню, она гладила лежащего на коленях крупного, спящего гиринкса с абсолютно черной шерстью и красными кисточками на ушах. Взгляд архонта оторвался от спорящих и словно бы пронзил меня, его одного хватило, чтобы заставить опуститься на колени.  
\- Встань, Генри Арчертон, тебе выпала великая честь, присутствовать на этом собрании, – голос Амарейи казалось звенел в этих залах, преумножая величественность своей обладательницы, гиринкс на ее коленях недовольно дернул хвостом. – Мир, который мы собрались посетить, является сейчас опорным пунктом слуг Губительных Сил, которые делят его с орками, превращая в мир вечной войны. Мое внимание эта планета привлекла очень давно. Скитальцы паутины довели до моих ушей информацию о недавно потерпевшем крушение корабле вашей Имперской Инквизиции, – последние слова архонт произнесла с легким презрением.  
Присутствующие коммориты, к вящему их удовольствию, могли наблюдать мое удивление. Не хватало только широко раскрытого рта, чтобы похоронить окончательно мою репутацию.  
\- Тебя верно интересует твоя роль этом нападении? – слегка изогнув бровь произнесла Амарейя. Мой разум после этих слов напоминал пчелиный рой из беспорядочных мыслей, который неожиданно остановился и замер, когда я осознал всю правду.  
\- Вам нужен я и моя розетта… На корабле судя по всему хранилище Альфа-приоритета. Если вам нужен именно член Ордо Ксенос, то там расположены стазис камеры с опаснейшими представителями ксено-фауны, когда-либо обитавшими на территории Каликсиды. Поскольку это потерпевший крушение корабль Инквизиции из крыла Ордо Ксенос, то это… «Кондар Локулис»!  
Происходящее казалось мне нереальным. Корабль потерялся в варпе почти столетие назад. Понять врет Амарейя или нет, невозможно. Если она говорит правду, то варп-шторм, оборвавший полет этого прославленного корабля Ордо Ксенос, выкинул его в реальное пространство только сейчас. Архонт торжествующе улыбалась, закинув ногу на ногу и отстранившись на троне, она жестом прогнала питомца с коленей. Гиринкс мелодично, но недовольно мяукнул и направился к более благодарной хозяйке. Запрыгнув к Синтафаэ на кушетку, питомец пустил на Амарейю взгляд полный обиды и презрения. Суккуба не упустила свой шанс и приласкала животное, нашептывая что-то ему на ухо, с явным ехидством на лице и во взгляде, пущенном на сестру.  
\- Твоей задачей, будет проникновение вместе с Ильянир на этот корабль, – когда я взглядом вновь встретился со взглядом Амарейи, на меня смотрели глаза разъяренной фурии, на безмятежной глади ее лица, – Мои войска отвлекут на себя внимание внеся хаос и неразбериху в ряды наших жертв. Вы должны проникнуть на корабль и убедиться, в целостности хранилища. Если оно не повреждено, должны его открыть, не важно какой ценой, как только выполните это, возвращайтесь, вы оба нужны мне живыми… Пока, – голос Амарейи был ласков и манящ, глаза же наоборот недобро блеснули, – Ступайте!  
Ильянир отвесила глубокий поклон, который я поспешил повторить. Моя спутница очень поспешно покинула зал совещаний, ее примеру незамедлительно последовал я. Стоило мне только развернуться, как в мою спину тотчас же впилось множество взглядов, не уступающих по остроте ножам, спрятанным за спиной каждого из присутствующих в этой зале.  
Когда врата из черного обсидиана закрылись за мной я облегченно выдохнул. По лбу струился пот, столь сильно было нервное напряжение в зале, что остался позади. Взгляд Ильянир полный неясных мне эмоций, сверлил закрывшиеся двери. Доступной моему понимаю была лишь одна эмоция, настроение эльдарки сильно испортилось.  
\- Шевелись, - в голосе комморитки чувствовалось раздражение и нетерпение, - нам предоставлена великая честь, сыграть столь важную роль в плане архонта.  
\- Или умереть пытаясь, - ехидно ухмыльнулся я в ответ. Лицо Ильянир посетила краткая, словно пикт, маска злости:  
\- Твое фиглярство тебе никак не поможет, – комморитка выглядела крайне серьезной, – если ты за глупыми шутками маскируешь свой страх, я тебе рекомендую выжечь его каленым железом, иначе это я сделаю за тебя сама.  
Последовав за Ильянир я поравнялся с ней, чтобы иногда украдкой смотреть на лицо эльдарки, после продолжительных раздумий я произнес:  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе очень не нравится, что твоя судьба стала столь тесно связана с моей. Как бы не было страшно, я постараюсь сделать все, что потребуется в грядущем бою.  
Кончики ушей эльдарки раздраженно дернулись, но на ее лице появилась легкая ухмылка:  
\- Ты решил теперь заменить фиглярство на браваду. Весьма жалкая попытка, недостойной замены. Замени лучше на холодную сосредоточенность и концентрацию, они гораздо полезнее.  
\- Я думал, что ведьмы обычно наоборот предпочитают распалить себя перед боем различными боевыми наркотиками, чтобы быть максимально опасными, – Эльдарка, в знак согласия, лишь на миг прикрыла глаза.  
\- Предпочитают, но при этом не все теряют от этого голову. Те, кто бездумно упиваются резней, заканчивают свои недолгие дни либо в реке Кхаидес, либо в Пустошах Костей.  
\- Рад, что к моему горлу приставили кинжал, который сначала думает, а уже потом делает, - в ответ на это Ильянир звонко рассмеялась.  
\- Меня очень радует, что ты понял основную суть наших отношений, - эльдарка хищно ухмыльнулась, - но я не могу просто так убить тебя, да мне и не нужно, я всегда буду для тебя напоминанием, о том, что ты все еще полезен и нужен.  
\- Уже не только миледи архонту, - сказал я сверкнув в ее сторону хитрым взглядом. Лицо комморитки посетило удивление, но она быстро взяла себя в руки и отмахнувшись от моих слов, лишь прибавила шагу.  
Когда мы пришли, ангары были полны эльдар, которые готовились к отлету. Сотни машин: от простых гравициклов, до «Веномов», «Рейдеров», «Рэведжеров», а также видневшихся в центре двух «Танталусов». Гравикатамараны, о которых в Ордо Ксенос были лишь слухи. Ильянир положила мне руку на плечо выводя из ступора.  
\- Это личные транспорты Амарейи и Синтафаэ. Те, кто идут с ними в бой на них, либо доверенные телохранители, либо те, кого сестры хотят держать на виду на время рейда. Мое место обычно на одном из них, но сегодня у меня другая задача, – сказала эльдарка и направилась к своему гравициклу, выглядевшему довольно пестро на фоне остальных. Готовящиеся к бою кабалиты и члены культа начали обращать на меня внимание. Сложилось ощущение, что на меня смотрела стая голодных хищников, но я не обращал на них внимание и продолжал идти за Ильянир.  
Эльдарка быстро осмотрела свой гравицикл и повернувшись ко мне, протянула руку к плазмогану. Вместо того, чтобы передать ей оружие я понадежней закрепил его на магнитных захватах. Внезапный шум среди собравшихся привлек мое внимание, в зал вошла Амарейя в сопровождении своих инкубов. За ней в зал вошла Синтафаэ, ее сопровождала группа ведьм с волосами, окрашенными в тот же иссиня-черный цвет.  
\- Это ее «кровавые невесты»? – спросил я у Ильянир.  
\- Да это сестры Синтафаэ, - Ильянир презрительно ухмыльнулась, - те, кто занимают свое место не только по праву кровного родства. У меня, возможно, тоже будут свои.  
Слова Ильянир застали меня, когда я уже надел шлем, поэтому очередная порция удивления осталась не замеченной. Убедившись, что вокс-передатчик работает, я ответил эльдарке:  
\- У Культов Ведьм разве бывает несколько суккуб?  
\- Ваш готик звучит еще отвратительней, когда вы используете ваши переговорные устройства, - раздражение на лице Ильянир не делало ее лицо менее красивым, скорее подчеркивало другие грани красоты, - архит обычно больше одной, но Синтафаэ пока еще никого не выбирала в со-правительницы. Садись, мы вылетаем.  
Слова эльдарки подтвердились грохотом открывающихся створок ангара. Рев включаемых двигателей оглушил меня. Армада, вылетающего из ангаров крейсера, кабала походила на океаническую волну. Паутина заставила меня замереть и завороженно вглядываться в переливающиеся стены огромного тоннеля, что вмешал флот эльдар. Вслед за отрядами из флагмана последовали отряды остальных кораблей. Сотни, нет, тысячи гравилетов ринулись в тоннель ведущий в сторону планеты. Я держался за Ильянир, что есть сил, стараясь при этом не мешать ей. Сначала мне показалось, что мы летим прямо в тупик, но стена тоннеля пошла рябью и портал открылся, становясь все больше и больше.  
Жуткий холод этого мира стегнул словно хлыст. На Коммораге было довольно прохладно, на крейсере кабала было немногим теплее, здесь же был жуткий мороз. По телу Ильянир прошла дрожь. Эльдарка выругалась, натягивая маску на лицо, чтобы не обморозить чуткий нос. Форма Милитарум Темпестус хорошо удерживала тепло, но даже в ней чувствовался этот холод. Монитор состояния на предплечье показывал минус тридцать три градуса, влажность семьдесят восемь процентов.  
\- Жуть! - воскликнул я, посмотрев на температуру, - Ты как, выдержишь такой мороз?  
\- Да, но недолго, - я вновь ощутил дрожь, прошедшую по телу эльдарки. Над нашими головами пролетело звено истребителей, умчавшихся к зареву битвы, что давала о себе знать всполохами взрывов и грохотом орудий. Перелетев небольшой горный кряж мы увидели разворачивающееся кровопролитие. Орки нестройными рядами наступали на крепость, уже почти полностью обратившуюся в руины, но все еще отстреливающуюся оставшимися орудиями. Истребители эльдар залпами ракет с нейротоксином проредили ряды атакующих орков, в то время, как несколько «Пустотных Воронов» сбросили свой смертоносный груз пустотных бомб на укрепления хаоситов.  
Несколько ярчайших вспышек озарили затянутое дымом поле битвы. Плоть, керамит, пласталь и даже адамантий плавились и сгорали одинаково легко под неистовым жаром оружия ксеносов. Одна из башен крепости, в основании которой теперь зияла оплавленная дыра, рухнула, погребая под собой своих защитников. Оставшиеся зенитные орудия крепости запоздало переключились на авиацию друкари. Трассеры крупнокалиберных автопушек рассекли небеса, но стремительные самолеты были уже далеко.   
Надвигалась армада кабала. Залпы осколочных орудий и ослепительные вспышки бластеров и темных копий со множества юрких транспортов друкари собрали кровавую жатву как с нападающих, так и с обороняющихся.  
\- Наша битва…в другом месте, - произнесла Ильянир и повела свой гравицикл в сторону от поля боя. Невысокая горная гряда, на вершине которой мы находились, спускалась в долину где виднелись останки рухнувшего корабля.  
«Кондар Локулис» был крейсером класса «Лунар», падение на планету не пощадило корабль. Повреждения были сильными, корабль фактически раскололся пополам. Оставалось только молиться императору, чтобы хранилище Альфа-Приоритета было целым. Мысли о возможном столкновении с ужасами, сокрытыми там, пугали не меньше чем визит к гомункулу. Дрожь Ильянир была все сильнее, я постарался прижаться к ней как можно крепче, чтобы помочь сохранить тепло. Вместо благодарности эльдарка ускорила гравицикл, понимая, что долго на таком морозе не протянет. Долина по показаниям ауспекса была замерзшим озером, в которое чудом не провалилась, нависавшая над берегом, громада корабля.  
\- Мне очень не нравится, что мы здесь видны как на ладони.  
\- Выход-д-да…нет, - дрожащим голосом ответила мне Ильянир.  
\- Когда найдем укрытие в корабле тебе нужно будет согреться. Используем одну из энергоячеек для плазмогана чтобы ты согрелась.  
\- У нас нет времени на подобные глупости, - прошипела сквозь зубы Ильянир.  
\- А если мы там встретим сопротивление, а если там будут космодесантники предатели, я может быть и справлюсь с одним, в чем на самом деле сильно сомневаюсь, - сказал я уже значительно тише, - но уж точно не с тобой, потерявшей сознание от холода, на руках.  
Ильянир резко остановила свой гравицикл, кинула на меня короткий, полный злобы взгляд, но ничего не ответила. Достав из прикрепленной к байку сумки хамелиониновое покрытие, эльдарка накрыла свой транспорт так, что он стал не отличим от камня, припорошенного снегом.  
\- Идем, - обратилась ко мне Ильянир, начав бежать в сторону корабля, – у нас мало времени.  
Проклиная местные снега и метели, я постарался не отставать от легконогой эльдарки насколько это было возможно. Добравшись до одного из многочисленных проломов в корпусе корабля, пытаясь перевести дух, я включил ауспекс, чтобы найти оптимальный вход внутрь.  
\- Судя по показаниям ауспекса там точно, кто-то есть, надеюсь хранилище еще закрыто.  
\- Не важно сколько их там, как раз согреюсь.  
\- Меня радует твой настрой, - сказал я заряжая плазму, - нам идти около километра вперед затем где-то метров триста вверх. Хранилище находится в центре кормовой части корабля.  
По Ильянир было видно, что она с радостью ушла с пронизывающих ветров этой планеты в тьму коридоров и залов. Продвигаясь вглубь, я благодарил себя за то, что выбрал очки со встроенным тепловизором, иначе бы спотыкался в темноте о каждый угол и кусок обшивки оторванный от стен. Эльдарка и без этого прекрасно видевшая в темноте шла бесшумно словно хищная кошка, но первым следы наших противников заметил я. На одной из дверей, ведущей в большой зал, все еще были видны остывающие следы от использования мельта резака.  
\- Они здесь прошли недавно. Вскрывали двери, - в ответ Ильянир лишь едва заметно кивнула, прислушиваясь к жутким звукам от усталости металла, которые были похожи на стоны огромного, умирающего животного. Продвигаясь вглубь корабля, мы находили все больше следов еретиков на корабле. Вскрытые двери. Открытые ящики с разнообразным снаряжением, рядом с которыми валялись сорванные замки. Еще дымившаяся пустая канистра от мельта резака, валявшаяся на полу. Зал входа в хранилище был прямо перед нами.  
\- Мон’ки близко, я слышу их, - эльдарка запрыгнула на перегородку, а дальше по перекрытиям забралась на галерею, - четверо, - раздалось в вокс бусине, - двое из них большие, как ты говоришь, космодесантники. Вооружены.  
\- Хорошо, сначала я попробую подстрелить одного из них из плазмы, – прячась за сломанными когитаторами, сказал я.  
\- Дослушай сначала, - прошипела в вокс Ильянир, - один из невысоких с этими мерзкими, стальными щупальцами.  
\- Техножрец. Если он темный механикус, а не просто пленный техножрец, с ним могут быть проблемы.  
\- Что тогда делаем, я кидаю гранату, ты стреляешь?  
\- Да, так и сделаем, - ответил я, беря на прицел одного из десантников, снимая плазмоган с предохранителя. Приятный звук нарастающего гудения магнитных катушек, силящихся удержать разрастающееся маленькое солнышко, хорошо скрывался звуками корабля. Дождавшись желанной легкой вибрации рукояти, я выстрелил одному из предателей в спину.  
Вспышки выстрелов осветили зал, за ними пошли крики. Первое попадание пришлось в ногу, отрывая конечность чуть выше колена. Второе расплавило реактор ранца и броню спины. Третий же попал в основание спины, прожигая керамит и плоть. Граната, брошенная Ильянир, разорвалась под ногами у техножреца, но большую часть взрыва поглотило поле, отбросив его к стене напротив. Второго человека убило на месте, его останками покрылась добрая половина зала. Оставшийся космодесантник, развернувшись, открыл огонь по мне. Выстрелы болтера быстро разбили импровизированное укрытие, заставив меня перекатиться в нишу где когда-то стоял сервитор управляющий турелью. Защитный механизм был вырван с корнем и сейчас валялся в другом конце зала, но его место тоже сойдет за укрытие.  
Ильянир прыгнула с галереи, параллельно включая силовое поле меча. Отвлеченный на меня космодесантник не заметил приближающейся опасности. Удар эльдарки прорезал шлем с макушки, пробивая голову насквозь. Вторым ударом ведьма отсекла голову падающего тела. Выбравшись из укрытия я начал искать прицелом техножреца.  
\- Ильянир жестянка нужен живой, возможно он уже подобрал код доступа…Хотяяя, нет, лучше пристрели.  
\- Хорошо, - с явным удовольствием ответила эльдарка.  
Массивные двери хранилища несли на себе следы неоднократных попыток его вскрыть, но толстый адамантий не поддался. Мельта резак лежал рядом, как и опустевшие канистры. Оставалось надеяться, что дух машины хранилища еще работает и способен распознать коды доступа моей розетты. Для открытия замка такого уровня нужна капля крови для анализа моей днк, а также нужна сама розетта, в которой это днк зашифровано, когда коды совпадают, хранилище открывается. Другим способом являлось только физическое уничтожение врат.  
Пока я занимался кодовым замком, Ильянир пристрелила спрятавшегося техножреца.  
Замок распознал розетту, древние механизмы пришли в движение, но меня отвлекло движение внизу. Подстреленный мной хаосит, превозмогая отключившуюся броню, схватил меня за ногу и сжал с чудовищной силой, едва не ломая. Уронив меня на пол последним усилием предатель с яростным воплем вонзил мне второй рукой в грудь боевой нож. Нагрудная пластина выдержала, но удар выбил весь воздух из моих легких. Второй удар был нацелен в шею, от мгновенной смерти меня спасли горжет панциря, и отключившаяся броня моего противника. Рассечение прошло чуть дальше сонной артерии. Третьего удара не последовало, подоспевшая Ильянир отсекла кисть с ножом, а затем и голову космодесантника.  
Нога превратилась в сплошной сгусток боли, кость была цела, но мышцы и сухожилие были превращены в желе. Кровь била из раны, я начинал терять сознание от болевого шока. Последнее, что я увидел это обеспокоенное лицо Ильянир, а также открывшиеся двери хранилища:  
\- Не смей умирать! – прокричала эльдарка, а дальше было забытье.


	8. Вкус победы / Taste of victory

Пробуждение. Сложно было назвать его приятным. Открыв глаза, я машинально попробовал встать. Дернув ногой я понял, что сейчас оглашу своими криками весь корабль, но Ильянир рукой плотно закрыла рот. От жуткой боли у меня из глаз потекли слезы, но я старался не кричать. Эльдарка прижалась вплотную и прошептала на ухо:  
\- Мы здесь не одни, я слышала еще больших мон’кеев в броне.  
\- Аптечка, - прошептал я, - там должен быть один шприц стима. Укол хотя бы снимет боль.  
\- Ты так сладко страдаешь, - Ильянир говорила словно пьяная, хотя я, возможно, был недалек от истины, - зачем мне ослаблять твою боль.  
Хлесткая пощечина, которую я пытался сделать максимально тихой, казалось, вывела эльдарку из равновесия. Комморитка застыла, в шоке силясь мне что-то сказать в ответ, но я не дал ей такой возможности:  
\- Потому что мы оба сдохнем, если ты будешь вести себя, как обдолбанная наркоманка, - сквозь зубы прошипел я, приложив эльдарку сверху еще парой крепких ругательств, услышанных от бандитов из подулья Тарсуса. Ильянир провела рукой по щеке, словно кожей пытаясь ощутить фактуру моего удара.  
\- А ты неплох, Генри Арчертон, возможно тебе почаще нужно устраивать такие встряски, общение сразу становится интересней, - произнесла эльдарка томным голосом, прильнув губами к моему уху, - рану на шее я закрыла, а с ногой… хммм, хочешь я вколю тебе пару моих доз… «Сыворотки Жизни», если я правильно перевела, возможно ты даже сможешь встать, - Ильянир пугающе улыбнулась, - Если выживешь.  
Грохот, раздавшийся в коридорах позади нас, лишил меня права выбора. Либо смерть, либо очень сомнительный шанс на выживание.  
\- Делай, - прошептал я, - вкалывай, либо я умру, либо я выживу пусть и такой ценой.  
\- Хорошо, - эльдарка не стала медлить и, достав из поясной сумки инъектор с дозой наркотика, сделала укол мне в шею. Мир для меня раскололся на до и после. По моей шее голове, рукам, торсу и, наконец, ногам словно растеклось расплавленное железо. Боль была нестерпимой, но я не мог кричать, все тело разбил спазм, превратившийся в паралич. С момента инъекции прошли секунды, но мне казалось, что прошли часы или даже дни. Когда наркотик дошел до раненой ноги, боль наконец-то начала спадать и мое восприятие пришло в норму.  
Ильянир была шокирована произошедшим. Широко раскрытые от удивления глаза были невероятно приятным для меня зрелищем, если бы не повторившийся грохот в коридорах позади нас. Топот сабатонов космодесанта сложно с чем-то спутать. Приподнявшись, я понял, что теперь хотя бы могу встать, хромать я буду сильно и еще довольно долго, но я мог стоять. Ильянир смотрела на меня как на нечто невозможное, нереальное. Я дернул эльдарку за руку, и потащил за собой, спрятавшись за одной из целых турелей. Из темноты коридоров вышел еще один космодесантник, в тактической броне дредноута, увешанной трофеями с ног до головы и украшенной нечестивыми символами.  
Поле силового топора угрожающе потрескивало, вошедший искал стволом своей комби-плазмы нас:  
\- Я чую тебя, человечишко. Твоя кровь пахнет страхом и болью, выходи, и я дарую тебе быструю смерть, прячься, и я загоню тебя в угол, как животное, и запытаю до смерти.  
Ильянир напряглась, я будто кожей ощутил ярость, бурлившую внутри. Комморитка посмотрела мне в глаза. Взгляд был полон решимости, я не успел остановить ее порыв. Ведьма в один прыжок преодолела дистанцию от укрытия до космодесантника. Удар был нацелен в шею. Я замер, словно время вновь замедлило для меня свой ход. Лезвие меча мучительно медленно приближалось к своей цели, также медленно силовой топор поднимался чтобы отразить атаку. С ужасом я осознал, что Ильянир не успеет. Терминатор с неожиданной, для такой громоздкой брони, легкостью отбил стремительный выпад эльдарки в сторону. Контратака просвистела буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от успевшей уклониться комморитки.  
\- Где человечишко, ксенос, неужели ты скрываешь его? - искаженный воксом голос был похож на демоническое рычание. Вместо ответа Илянир атаковала вновь. Град ударов обрушился на терминатора, но ни один из ударов не причинил серьезного вреда. Большую часть атак терминатор отбил топором, какие-то были заблокированы силовым полем терминаторской брони, лишь один удар пришелся в руку держащую топор. Хаосит казалось не замечал ранения, хотя кровь из раны уже стекала по его руке и капала на пол. Я сжал кулаки от бессилия, с раненой ногой я едва мог стоять, речи о том, чтобы драться в таком бою и быть не могло. Плазмоган остался лежать на полу рядом с лужей крови, по которой меня почуял космодесантник. За моей спиной оказался лишь меч, что Ильянир отдала мне после испытания. Мои метания были прерваны торжествующим криком хаосита, который чуть не отрубил своим топором руку эльдарке, срезав часть защитных пластин брони и обнажив плечо, но при этом сумел оглушить обухом топора.  
Выхватив меч, я с разбегу ударил космодесантника в спину, наваливаясь всем телом на этот удар. Раненая нога будто бы взорвалась от боли, но я навалился на рукоять, разрывая внутренности предателя. Резким разворотом корпуса космодесантник отшвырнул меня. Врезавшись в стену, я больно ударился головой. Перед глазами все поплыло, в ушах звенело. Хаосит превратился в размытое пятно.  
\- Проклятый, мерзкий человечишко, тебе повезло, что у меня сейчас нет времени с тобой возиться, - прогрохотал вокс из украшенного рогами шлема. Хаосит наставил на меня болтер, так чтобы я мог видеть свою смерть, которая вырвавшись из ствола размазала бы мои мозги по стене.  
\- Этот проклятый, мерзкий человечишко только что тебя уделал, - заплетающимся языком ответил я.  
\- Чтооо! - яростную тираду прервал выстрел из бласт пистолета, пробивший спину и шлем космодесантника. С шипением расплавленный керамит пролился на пол. Даже обесточенная, броня гиганта не давала ему упасть на пол. Фигура предателя горделиво стояла с запрокинутой головой в центре зала. Отползая в сторону оставленного на полу плазмогана, я поклялся себе, что буду всегда проверять жив мой противник или нет, перед тем, как перешагивать его тело.  
Когда я дополз до плазмогана, ко мне подошла Ильянир, аккуратно и нежно помогая встать.  
\- Никто не смеет причинять тебе боль кроме меня, - произнесла эльдарка, заворожено смотря в мои глаза, - вся твоя боль моя, без остатка.  
Вместо ответа я вытер струйку крови, сочившуюся из ее виска:  
\- Тоже самое я хочу сказать и тебе, но на твою боль я не претендую, мне своей хватает, - улыбнулся я ей в ответ. Ильянир оценив шутку, улыбнулась, а затем подарила мне краткий поцелуй, показавшийся невероятно сладким и приятным.

Восстановление после таких травм заняло у меня всего лишь около недели, на Коммораге все еще трудно было определять время. Медицинские навыки гомункула превзошли мои самые смелые ожидания. Нога довольно быстро перестала беспокоить, и я вернулся к тренировкам. Ильянир выхаживала меня все это время, поселившись в покоях. Она стала гораздо приятней и обходительней в общении, пережитое и увиденное сблизило нас невероятно сильно. Эльдарка по-прежнему была очень строгим и жестким учителем, но при этом очень хорошим. Спустя еще примерно месяц я легко свыкся с такой жизнью, потому что Ильянир была рядом.  
Из ставшим размеренным графика меня вырвала Амарейя. В этот раз в тронном зале на самом верху башни я чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней. Архонт, восседавшая на троне, довольной улыбкой встретила мое прибытие.  
\- Ты не разочаровал меня, Генри Арчертон, даже наоборот, удивил, что нечасто со мной случается. За такие заслуги я награждаю и награждаю честно. Ты хотел голову Годвина фон Клюгена, она твоя, его доставили сегодня на арену Синтафаэ. Как ты хочешь с ним поступить? - эльдарка внимательно изучала меня, покачивая стройной ногой, словно ожидая чего-то.  
\- Я подарю вам в ответ, миледи, бой с этим безумцем на арене. Обещаю, сие зрелище вас не разочарует, - ответил я на почти чистом эльдарском. Глаза Амарейи блеснули азартом, она улыбнулась, встала с трона и подошла ко мне. Вся моя воля была сосредоточена на том, чтобы мой взгляд не утонул в декольте ее платья, что почти не закрывало высокую, упругую грудь.  
\- Ты хорошо изучил наши порядки и обычаи, жаль будет сажать такую игрушку на длинный поводок, но в твоем Империуме Человечества, - эльдарка с презрением произнесла последние слова, - ты будешь несоизмеримо полезней мне, чем здесь, на Коммораге. Обитель моего народа, темная и порочная, мне великолепно известна, а вот твоя обитель, скрывает множество возможностей отсюда недоступных, - Амарейя провела острым ногтем по моей щеке, слегка царапая кожу, склонилась, едва не касаясь кончиком носа моего лба, - я вижу, ты хочешь поиграть в игры разума, что так манят тебя?  
\- В эти игры не обязательно играть против друг друга, всегда найдутся противники, что куда больше заслуживают наших общих усилий, - произнес я, вновь, стараясь смотреть только в глаза архонту, не опускаясь взглядом в сторону бюста эльдарки, что находился почти перед моим носом. Амарейя довольно зажмурилась от раскрывающихся в ее разуме перспектив и схем.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, насколько удачным приобретением ты окажешься. Когда ты только предстал перед моими глазами, ты был жалок, трясся, словно котенок гиринкса, мать которого выгнала его из выводка из-за слабости и болезненности. А теперь, посмотрите, гиринкс окреп, возмужал, показывает зубы и уже точит на меня когти, - эльдарка встала сзади и начала нашептывать на ухо, - ты должен всегда помнить, что будешь у меня на крючке, и я в любой момент его сорву вырвав тебе глотку, - горячее дыхание эльдарки пьянило.  
\- Я понимал это, еще когда стоял здесь в этом зале, предлагая вам свои услуги.  
Смех Амарейи, казалось, расколол повисшую в зале тишину. Безумный, мелодичный и одновременно искренний, пробирающий до дрожи в коленях.  
\- Великолепно, - промурлыкала эльдарка, - я… согласна, - эти слова шокировали меня, но я готовился к этому моменту больше месяца, поэтому на моем лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции, - продемонстрируй мне свое мастерство, силу и хитрость в бою на арене. Срази Годвина так, чтобы его смерть и твоя победа вызывали крики восторга у зрителей, а молва об этом бое еще долго не сходила с уст как посетителей модных салонов Верхнего Комморага, так и отребья, что пресмыкается в притонах Нижнего, - слова архонта, казалось, обрели свою собственную жизнь под потолком тронного зала, отражаясь эхом в сводах.  
\- Если у тебя это получится, я тебя отпущу. Вместе с твоей ненаглядной Ильянир, даже дам транспорт в придачу.  
\- Я принимаю условия, - согласно кивнул я.  
\- Договорились, - вместо рукопожатия Амарейя заключила мои губы в страстном поцелуе. Яд, болезненно обжигающий и одновременно чарующе приятный, заставил меня закашляться. Другого исхода быть не могло, я знал на что шел, но моя жизнь ничто в сравнении с тем, что я могу совершить, - добро пожаловать в большую игру. Бой будет завтра.  
Амарейя отстранилась и, грациозно развернувшись, пошла в сторону своих покоев. В моей скромной обители меня ждала Ильянир, только что начавшая трапезу. По моему болезненному виду было ясно, что-то случилось, эльдарка обеспокоенно вскочила мне навстречу, откладывая столовые приборы.  
\- Что случилось? – проверяя рукой мою температуру, спросила эльдарка.  
\- Я согласился на сделку с Амарейей, - виновато посмотрел я на Ильянир.  
\- Она... Она не посмеет отобрать тебя у меня, - прошипела в ответ комморитка. Лицо эльдарки, лишь секунду назад выражавшее обеспокоенность, сейчас сквозило яростью и ненавистью по отношению к архонту. Зажатый в руках столовый прибор был смят, словно был сделан из бумаги.  
\- Не беспокойся, ставки сделаны, посмотрим, какая сыграет, - ответил ей я, успокаивающе погладив по щеке. Кончики ушей Ильянир раздраженно дернулись, жест, говоривший о искренности гораздо сильнее всех слов.  
\- Хорошо, я тебе… верю, - произнесла эльдарка слова, что считались почти табу для ее соплеменников.  
День боя настал очень быстро. Ильянир ушла в свои покои, проводив меня до тренировочных залов арены. Холодная сосредоточенность и концентрация, она была права. Отрабатывание ударов на тренировочном манекене превратилось для меня словно в какую-то мантру. Удар. Выдох. Удар. Вдох. Настраивая себя, свое тело, словно техножрец доминус настраивает боевого автоматона, вставляя логические карты в нужном порядке. При этом не забывая о ресурсе скрытой ярости, что была направлена на Годвина фон Клюгена. Я столь сильно увлекся процессом, что не заметил, как вошла Ильянир.  
Внешний вид эльдарки поражал своей необычностью и красотой. Черное платье, сшитое по фигуре, подчеркивающее каждый волнительный изгиб гибкого, атлетичного тела, одновременно открытое взгляду, но при этом оставляющее простор для фантазий. В огненно-рыжие волосы Ильянир были вплетены золотые нити с россыпью драгоценных камней. На длинных, стройных ногах были туфли на высоком каблуке украшенные металлической шпорой на пятке и окованным носком. Мое удивление и вожделение были наградой для эльдарки.  
Ильянир довольно улыбнулась и грациозно подошла, давая возможность подольше насладиться своей красотой.  
\- Ты готов?  
\- Хотел бы сказать, что да, но тогда я совру. Это место и так сочится от лжи, пусть хоть кто-то здесь услышит правду, - после неловкой паузы я сказал, - Ты… прекрасна, – Ильянир печально улыбнулась, запечатлела краткий поцелуй на моих губах и промурлыкала на ухо:  
\- Помни, вся твоя боль принадлежит мне.  
\- Помню, - я заключил эльдарку в объятия, прижимаясь к груди, вдыхая запах, а затем резко отстранился, прогоняя из сознания все мысли, отвлекающие от предстоящей битвы.  
Арена, принадлежавшая Синтафаэ, была забита до отказа. Зверье разной степени смертоносности, добытое из хранилища Альфа-приоритета, развлекло и распалило публику до такой степени, что одобрительные крики и улюлюканье не стихали. Когда я говорил Ильянир, что не готов, то нисколько не кривил душой. Никто не был бы готов к тому, чтобы в первый раз выйти на арену, наполненную тысячами голодных до страданий пар глаз, глядящих на тебя с трибун. Поправив кожаный шлем, закрывающий лицо, я проверил генератор силового поля своего меча. Кроме шлема на мне еще были свободные, хлопковые штаны с бронированными накладками на колено и голень, а также легкие, кожаные, плотно зашнурованные сапоги.  
Толпа приветствовала меня громкими криками, с таким количеством свежих шрамов я был похож на очень опытного гладиатора. Такими же громкими криками публика приветствовала и моего противника. Я уступал Годвину ростом и шириной плеч, ставки тотализатора, видневшиеся на табло вверху, скакнули сразу не в мою пользу.  
«Ну это мы еще посмотрим» - подумал я про себя.  
Дикторы арены объявили нас, придумав совершенно нелепые легенды с точки зрения любого имперца.  
«Могли бы хотя бы меня спросить.» - ухмыльнулся я, - «Не звучало бы так по-идиотски. Тем более у Годвина действительно внушительный послужной список.»  
У моего противника было точно такое же вооружение и защита, только вот синтетические мышцы из него уже было не вырезать. Благодаря им он спокойно мог разрубить меня напополам своим мечом, при удачном ударе.  
Когда нас разделяло от силы пятнадцать метров, Синтафаэ встала и дала отмашку начала боя.  
Годвин ускорился, намереваясь решить исход боя одним ударом, но Ильянир готовила меня к тому, с чем мне возможно предстоит столкнуться. Удар павшего вольного торговца рассек пустоту. Мой ответный удар встретился с его защитой. Искры от соприкасающихся силовых полей имели воистину гипнотический эффект. Я едва не пропустил обманный удар от Годвина, который мог оставить меня без руки, а то и без половины торса.  
Отскочив от выпада, я постарался выровнять дыхание, пока противник давал такую возможность, примеряясь к моему стилю. Взяв под контроль свои эмоции, я планомерно начал навязывать Годвину свою игру. Удар за ударом, тесня предателя, с каждым разом оставляя все меньше времени на раздумья и расчеты дальнейших действий. Словно опытный игрок в регецид, пододвигающий партию с каждым ходом все ближе и ближе к закономерному завершению.  
Годвин сопротивлялся изо всех сил. Опыт фехтовальщика давал о себе знать, но с серьезным противником судьба свела его только сейчас. Несколько скользящих ударов оставили на моем теле сильнейшие ожоги. Я оставался в долгу недолго, оставив на теле вольного торговца страшную рану, идущую от левой ключицы до середины бедра. В этот раз уже Годвин был вынужден резко разорвать дистанцию. Кровь из раны не хлестала лишь потому, что после ударов силовым оружием остаются сильнейшие ожоги. Вольный торговец простонал от боли, приложив руку к груди.  
Счет на табло тотализатора неожиданно качнулся в мою сторону почти сравнявшись с результатом Годвина. Наши головы стоили сейчас просто астрономические суммы. Если Ильянир меня не обманывала, касательно расценок на Коммораге, то стоимость одной из ставок равнялась стоимости эскортника друкари, правда без экипажа.  
\- Кто ты, сопляк, - произнес вольный торговец, - ты явно имперец, я узнаю школу, тебя явно готовили в Империуме.  
\- Кто я такой уже давно не важно, важна лишь твоя смерть, предатель. Ты не представляешь, через что мне пришлось пройти, чтобы этот бой состоялся.  
\- Ты… ты тот щенок, один из прихвостней старика Аверштайна, - Едва видимые мне глаза Годвина были полны удивления. Затем предатель резким движением раздавил что-то у себя во рту и его глаза через мгновение налились кровью, и он с диким ревом кинулся на меня.  
Натиск его усилился, стал звериным и беспощадным. Предатель абсолютно забыл о защите. С другой стороны, град ударов, которым Годвин меня осыпал, заставил уйти в глухую оборону и взять свое оружие двумя руками, иначе я рисковал остаться без меча, который был бы выбит с легкостью одним из ударов такой чудовищной силы.  
Единственный остававшийся у меня шанс был ответить звериной яростью на звериную ярость. Вспомнив момент из тренировки с Ильянир. Когда мне действительно захотелось сделать эльдарке больно я перенес это же состояние сознания и на этот бой. Кромсать. Рубить. Изничтожить эту тварь за то, что он сделал со мной, с инквизитором, с Авенарием, с Зейрой. Убить.  
Ураган ударов, подстегнутый наркотиками встретил себе равного в урагане ударов движимом первобытной яростью и ненавистью. Публика завороженно смотрела на бесконечную серию ударов, блоков, контратак, выпадов и уворотов. И вот наконец наркотический дурман рассеялся, а вместе с ним и силы Годвина иссякли. Я тут же воспользовался этим, пронзив голову своего врага от подбородка до макушки. Только когда я понял, что предатель мертв, я ощутил, что последний удар он все же успел сделать. Меч Годвина торчал из живота почти по самую рукоять. Мою жизнь спасло лишь то, что генератор силового поля в его мече разрядился в тот самый момент, когда острие клинка коснулось кожи.  
\- Император защищает, - прошептал я, падая на колени, по моим щекам текли слезы, вкус этой победы был вкусом крови на губах. Я был готов прийти под правую длань Императора, где по легендам встречают посмертие все прославленные воины Империума. Боли не было, я чувствовал, что умираю.  
Моим мечтам о покое не суждено было сбыться. Я очнулся в темноте и первое, что понял – это то, что чую знакомый запах прометия. В Коммораге с его разнообразием самых странных, нелепых, необычных ароматов, прометий был редкостью. Следующее, что я понял так это то, что меня только что тряхнуло, точнее, тряхнуло транспорт, на котором мы летели.  
Стоп, мы! Я не знал откуда ко мне пришла эта мысль, но попытавшись встать понял, что мои раны были заделаны не так давно. Простонав от боли, я услышал, что кто-то бежит ко мне. Начав машинально искать какое-нибудь оружие, я увидел перед собой светящиеся, как у кошки, глаза Ильянир.  
\- Ты очнулся, - эльдарка выдохнула облегченно, - твой план сработал! Все же Синтафаэ, ради шанса показать, что она тоже кое-что смыслит в хитрости и планировании, подменила яд Амарейи. Ты теперь свободен, как и я. Думаешь я не знала, что Синтафаэ не даст мне ничего, ни титула, ни подчиненных, я навсегда осталась бы у них лишь хорошим, острым клинком.  
\- Со мной ты надеешься получить больше? – удивленно спросил я.  
\- С тобой я получу свободу, - Ильянир была абсолютно серьезна, - на Коммораге лишь ее иллюзия, мираж.  
\- Тогда нам предстоит много работы, - резко посерьезнел я, - я пока лишь дознаватель.  
\- Сколько ваших дознавателей могут похвастаться тем, что у них есть в распоряжении суккуба темных эльдар.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что найдется хотя бы один, - хищно ухмыльнулся я, подражая эльдарке. 

ЭПИЛОГ

Галактическая Дата М41.516.383.6

Сегментум Обскурус. Сектор Каликсис. Сцинтилла. Улей Сибеллус. Башня Крон-Магнум. Представительство Адептус Терра Сектора Каликсис.

Ильянир перенесла нанесение клейма санкционирования без единого звука. Не могу сказать, что это было сильно болезненной процедурой, но малоприятной. Теперь руку эльдарки украшали руны тайнописи, а также гимны на высоком готике. Я ждал эльдарку на балконе, выходящем в пустоши, окружавшие улей. Ильянир смотрела на свою руку, как на что-то инородное. Чтобы комморитка ни говорила, а у меня хорошо получилась маскировка. Длинные, заостренные уши спрятались за шляпой, особенности фигуры, за одеждой с имитацией корсета, поверх которой было кожаное пальто. Обувь на высоком каблуке хотя бы частично скрадывала нечеловеческую грацию эльдарской походки. Лицо Ильянир скрывала маска респиратора, защищавшая чуткий нос от «отвратительной вони, что хуже паров реки Кхаидес времен ее разлива». Пламенная тирада эльдарки тогда меня сильно развеселила, хотя Сцинтилла была действительно не самым приятно пахнущим местом.  
Вспоминая сейчас произошедшее со мной два года назад, я улыбаюсь. Мы оказались в Порту Странствий с головой Годвина фон Клюгена на борту, а также со множеством доказательств его преступлений, включая убийство инквизитора Аверштайна. Задача, которая вставала перед нами тогда, казалась невыполнимой, но пройдя то же, что и мы, останавливаться и сдаваться глупо. Ильянир была тогда моими глазами и ушами, помогая обходить патрули арбитрес, а также банды грабителей с нижних уровней станции. Мне был известен тайный вход в башню Священных Ордосов на станции. Возможно именно это и спасло тогда нас. Я едва смог уговорить Ильянир остаться в потайных коридорах. Эльдарка боялась, не того, что было скрыто в нижних уровнях огромной космической станции, нет, она боялась больше меня не увидеть. Искренность в ее глазах, перемежавшаяся со страхом, придавала моему измученному телу сил. Инквизитор Юстиниан Вертисий по счастливой случайности оказался на посту. Старый друг и коллега по Ордо Ксенос инквизитора Аверштайна. Один из немногих во всем секторе, кто знает, что со мной на самом деле произошло, и на какие жертвы я пошел. Суд над торговым домом фон Клюген был стартом новой карьеры в Ордо Ксенос.  
Многие скажут, что все это везение и отчасти будут правы. Самым большим везением, были зерна сомнения и зависти, что я посеял в Синтафаэ. Своенравной суккубе хотелось оспорить главенство сестры. Желание обладать мной, как ценной игрушкой, перевешивало страх перед Амарейей. Особенно сильно это бросилось в глаза, когда Синтафаэ оспорила право архонта на власть надо мной во время приема в тронном зале. Ставка на то, что суккуба не удержится от того, чтобы подменить яд, была сделана тогда, когда суккуба услышала по одному из жучков, извлеченных из рукояти моего меча, о планах Амарейи. Подслушивающее устройство было вставлено в ошейник гиринкса архонта. Мое предложение было просто, я забираю Ильянир с собой, избавив Синтафаэ от амбициозной соперницы, а она перерезает те нити, которыми Амарейя планировала меня опутать. Передать через Ильянир одно из подслушивающих устройств не составило труда.  
Дальнейшая моя судьба была не лишена трудностей и смертельных опасностей. Когда Амарейя узнала о том, что я избежал заготовленных сетей, то эльдарка была в ярости. Следующая наша встреча не заставила себя ждать. Архонту невероятно сильно не нравилось, что я ее перехитрил и использовал суккубу для этого. Успокоить Амарейю получилось лишь предложением взаимовыгодного сотрудничества, а также обещанием весьма солидных дивидендов. После получения такой поддержки статус инквизитора был лишь вопросом времени. Инсигнию я получил спустя два года после моего прибытия на Порт Странствий. Тогда же я и настоял на проведении процедуры санкционирования. Эльдарка прошла все тестирования с легкостью и даже настояла на скорейшем завершении процедуры.  
Ильянир подошла сзади, обняв крепко руками.  
\- Куда теперь? – голос эльдарки был хорошо замаскирован искажением маски респиратора.  
\- У нас уже есть задание, правда придется довольно долго лететь в варпе до места назначения, - Ильянир впилась коготками в мое плечо, открыто показывая свою неприязнь к подобного рода перемещениям. Комморитка теряла сон, аппетит, в тайне от меня блуждала по нижним палубам кораблей, отыскивая себе жертву, дабы напитать страданиями тающую, словно свеча, душу. Мои боль и страдания были существенно эффективней, но надолго не хватало и их. Радовало то, что обычно цель нашего задания находилась раньше, чем Ильянир слабела настолько, что кожа эльдарки становилась тонкой, словно пергамент, сквозь который просвечивали темные вены.  
\- Решение у твоей извечной проблемы найдено. Больше мы не играем с судьбой. – сказал я, успокаивающе поглаживая Ильянир по руке, - Амарейя выполнила свою часть сделки.  
Один из кабалов, открыто соперничающих с кабалом Багровой Змеи, вместо незащищенного имперского мира, получил полностью готовую к налету планету. Несколько полков Астра Милитарум, две роты космодесантников из ордена «Грозовых Стражей» и даже три полных отделения Караула Смерти были призваны мной, чтобы отразить налет. Отступающие войска темных эльдар встретил неожиданный удар Амарейи и ее войск. Войска горе налетчиков были разбиты, а активы на Коммораге были присвоены кабалом Багровой Змеи. В награду я получил поистине уникальную вещь. В ангаре меня ждал полностью готовый, боевой «Громовой Ястреб», что мог перемещаться по паутине благодаря встроенным ксенотехнологиям. После столь значимого успеха, как отражение налета друкари, мой авторитет среди Ордо Ксенос возрос, а возгласы недоброжелателей утихли. Столь невероятные возможности открылись благодаря тому, что в моей голове до сих пор звучали слова инквизитора Гордона Фланвика Аверштайна:  
\- Умереть во славу Императора — это похвально и доблестно. К сожалению агенты Имперской Инквизици не имеют такого права, они обязаны выживать во славу Императора, в любых условиях и любых ситуациях никогда не сдавайся. Ищи выход из любой ситуации, найди его, используй чтобы выжить, добейся результатов, вынеси из сложившейся ситуации урок, обучи этому других и только тогда ты можешь считать, что твой долг перед Императором будет выполнен. Мы не Имперская гвардия, которая миллионами ежегодно погибает во славу императора, сражаясь с силами хаоса, орками, ренегатами, эльдарами или некронами. Мы не Астартес, которые отдали себя в услужение Императору, породнившись с ним телом и душой. Мы Инквизиция, мы не молот, мы скальпель, что может сделать миллиметровый надрез, убив главу восстания до его начала и спасти Империум — этот скальпель иногда превращается в пилу хирурга и отсекает пораженную конечность, проводя Экстерминатус целого мира, пораженного чумой Нургла, захваченного орочьим Вааахг или пробуждающейся гробницей некронов. Да мы берем на себя груз столь тяжкий как обречение на смерть миллиардов, но такова судьба тех, кто вложил свои жизни в руки богу нашему Императору. Помни это и **__никогда не сдавайся**.


End file.
